Accept You
by ZeroCoolDemon
Summary: A sequel to Accept Me. After a life long of struggles, Inu and Sessho are finally a couple and accepted by their family. However, their surprises don't end here-what if Inu becomes pregnant?And how will they learn to take care of their first kid without it constantly getting in their way. Miroku & Koga can help but they're a recent couple too & trying to fix their reg/YAOI
1. Chapter 0: Recap

Welcome back all my lovely readers as we embark onto another season of these two: **Couple** : Inuyasha x Sesshomaru. Slight Miroku x Koga maybe.

 **Note** : Set on modern day. Also, since I do not have the time to create/type the first chapter for this story yet—many apologies but college courses take up too much time—therefore I am dumping this temporary or incomplete chapter for the time being. Thanks for the patience!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the characters, or anything related to the anime, manga etc.**

 **Warning: YAOI (Boy x Boy) & M-Preg (male pregnancy) so if you aren't into any of that stuff, please turn away. **

**Brief Recap** : (of the first story)

Inuyasha was forced to live with Sesshomaru when he was 14 because their parents moved and the high school he applied to was the same as his older brother's previous high school since Sessho was in college at the time. They obviously didn't get along at first but after a series of events with Naraku, the near death fire experience at Inuyasha's school when they were in the middle of a parent teaching meeting (which for the record Inu had to beg on his hands and knees for the other to even oblige) and after they finally confessed at the festival back at their hometown—they came to be very close. No, now they're an official couple and even have their parents' consent after their dad got slightly violent at Sesshomaru. Before leaving for the city again at the end of their vacation Sesshomaru saved Rin's life and ended up adopting her but she lived with their parents while Inu and Sessho lived in an apartment in the city. Unfortunately, Naraku appears again but at least that helps Koga and Miroku to come together. Last but not least Inukimi shows up—sure why not—and sends Inu to the underworld. Our Sessho saves the day and the story concludes with his birthday and a warm funny family gathering.


	2. Chapter 1: Any other day

Hey! Deepest apologies for the huge intermission lol. This semester was simply crazy—this time I literally mean it. But wow, beginning of a new fanfic for the Inu brothers! Welcome to the sequel! Glad you guys decided to hang on.

The traditional way of starting:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Inuyasha, the anime or anything.**

 **Warning: YAOI (Boy x Boy) & Incest, if that's not bad enough than this one also has Male-preg**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Clio1111:** hey! Welcome back lol. Haha I love all the motivation you're pouring already. Thanks for the first review!

 **Nikkie23534** : You bet, talk about a short cut instead of reading 27 chapters. Glad you're here. Thanks for the review!

 **Author's Note:** Since this is a sequel, a time lapse is totally expected. So here are their new ages- Sesshomaru is now 23, already graduated university, does graduate work/ attending seminars etc and Inuyasha is 19 (the age we left off with Sessho lol) and is attending his second year at college/uni.

 _ **Chapter 1: Any other day**_

Bzz. Bzzz.

"Ah, sorry Inuyasha. Looks like I can't play any further." Miroku announced, swatting his hand and standing up from the game chair.

"Eh? Why not?" Inu had no choice but to give up his life in the game just to look up to his old friend.

"Someone's getting impatient at home." Miroku flashed his phone before the other. The hanyo caught a glimpse of the notifications on his screen that conspicuously read '10 new msgs: Koga.' Upon that, the teen let out a bored sigh. Of course, it was Koga, Miroku's lover since high school.

"Fi~ne. I was gonna head back any way." Inuyasha dropped the controls and stretched.

"Well, see ya tomorrow then." The monk smiled and exited the arcade center with him before turning his separate way.

"Yeah, later." The white-haired teen unenthusiastically waved back, stuffing his hands in his pockets and heading home too. Today was the last day of their winter break before college started tomorrow again. "Geez, when is school going to end already! Man, this is boring and so much work—why can't something interesting happen here?"

The younger unlocked the door, well aware his elder brother wouldn't be back before the evenings from his graduate institution. "I'm back." Inuyasha greeted an empty house.

"Do you even utter that when no one's home?" A mocking voice startled him. He shot his head up to find his elder brother—the same as always with his elegant face, neat silver long hair and stern built— standing in the living room.

"Sesshomaru!" The teen called out, surprise evident in his tone of voice as he tossed his sneakers and made it into the living room as well. "I didn't know you were gonna be back." He confessed, rolling off his scarf.

"Just arrived." Sesshomaru shrugged a shoulder and shifted his body towards the couch.

' _Cold as always._ ' Inu scoffed inwardly as he caught the other's hand making the elder turn a bit. "Welcome back." The hanyo smiled. The youkai eyed him for a brief second before bringing his pale hand to caress the younger's cheek with the knuckles of his finger, sliding it down the length of Inuyasha's long white hair and ultimately raising that lock of hair to his lips.

"Shouldn't I be saying that?" He mused, placing a kiss on the white strands. Inuyasha was a few more inches taller (of course still nowhere near tall as his elder brother) and slimmer now. Additionally, his hair was a lot longer now, the difference was quite apparent when one noticed how much longer his front two locks of hair were compared to a few years ago. He had managed to keep his forehead hair round about the same length, letting them run over his eyes and nose and in a much neater pace now as his dog ears stood to the sides of his head. And when he plastered a smile like that on his face, he looked so much more… _sexier_.

The demon prince changed the positions of the hand his younger brother was holding, such that their fingers were intertwined now and cupped the hanyo's cheek again with his other hand to kiss his lips. Inuyasha automatically pursed his lips back, holding on to the clothing on the other's chest. Soon enough the elder pushed the younger against the wall, jamming the interlocked hand on the wall besides them as he demanded the other to part his lips with his tongue. The cool mass slipped into his younger brother's breathless mouth and forced his tongue up, down and all around. However, this wasn't nearly enough. Inu was keeping up as best as he could but broke the kiss for a moan when the taller's leg came between his unconditioned response.

"Wait…you're not gonna do it…right now...right?" The half-breed wiped his lower lip, feeling a bit bashful to consider looking into the other eyes right about now.

"…Why not?" Sesshomaru whispered into his ear.

"Of course not! I have school tomorrow—once you start, you never stop. Not everyone has demon strength here." The teen pushed him away. Sesshomaru didn't have a change of expression until he finally stretched his lips into a smirk.

"Do you not realize every time you push me away, my urge amplifies?" The youkai made his way to the crook of Inu's neck.

"H-hey…! D-demon…uwah!" Inuyasha abruptly felt like he was flying before he realized the other had lifted him by a single arm under his butt. "What—put me down! Sesshomaru!"

However, as expected of his elder brother, the only moment he put him down was when they arrived at his bed. With a soft 'fwump' sound, the silverette dropped the noisy teen and climbed on top of him, snatching his lips again.

' _Geez this guy…'_ Inu was far from winning this fight, and every time he was caught like this by his brother, he would gradually end up giving in.

*+*+*+*…*+*+*+*

Even past closed eyes, Inuyasha could feel the sharp morning rays peering through the room. He rubbed his eyes open and noticed the time. _Half past 8…wait what?!_ Immediately, the hanyo shot up from the bed and held the digital clock from the side table only inches away from face. ' _Gah, I'm late! I'm seriously late and it's because of that demon! Why didn't he wake me up?'_ The teen pondered as he fought the slight pain in his legs and rushed to the bathroom. There wasn't much time to take a bath so he washed up/cleaned up instead. He came running back to the room for any clothes he could find and dashed to the living room.

' _Forget breakfast now._ ' The house was empty and entirely silent. To no surprise, Sessho must have already left for work a long time ago. He mentally cursed every time he recalled the youkai silently leaving on his own and not bothering to wake him up despite his way of doing it last night and knowing full well he wouldn't be able to get up on his own. The teen quickly wormed his shoes on and grabbed his toggle coat. ' _But then again if I ask him, he'll always respond by saying:_ " _Of course I woke you up—nearly five times before I lost my tolerance."'_

And of all the days, the week had to start with a morning class. ' _Monday's need to be optional_.' The half-breed sighed as he made it to his campus, approaching his classroom. He checked whether the back of the lecture room door was open, turning the knob and pushing it in. ' _Yes! It's open._ ' His inner angel cheered as he slowly made his way in and seated himself in one of the many empty seats in the back. Phew.

The professor was barely ten minutes into the lecture from the time Inu arrived but he was already beginning to fall asleep again. It was much worse this morning due to the lack of nutrients and deprivation of sleep from last night. ' _Just bear with it…huh_?' For a heartbeat of a second, the white-haired teen felt something in his stomach jerk. However, he trashed the thought as soon as it came, assuming it was because he was starving.

…

"Hey, earth to Inuyasha." Miroku's voice rang in Inuyasha's dog ears. He lazily opened his eyes and picked up his head from his crossed arms, strands of hair following him. "Wow, this is the third lecture you've slept through—what's keeping you busy at night?"

"Eh? We're done?" The hanyo glimpsed around the room, making note of all the students evacuating. "I don't know…all of a sudden I feel pretty tired."

"That big brother of his is probably treating him like a slave—knowing him, that's highly probable." Koga joked as he stepped over to them and and landed an elbow on Miroku's shoulder.

"Shut up." Inu glared back.

"You two are never going to get along, huh?" Miroku confessed. "Anyway, that was the last class, want to go get some lunch?"

"Hm, yeah that sounds awesome." The hanyo grinned as he collected his stuff and headed out with them.

…

"Man, that felt good." The teen entered the house, locking the door behind him and dropping on the couch. "But…why do I still feel so drained…? Ah, whatever, I probably just need sleep." He shrugged and put an arm over his eyes to block the natural light, not noticing when he passed out. The next time he opened his eyes, Sesshomaru was sitting across from him, leg of the other on the sofa as well, engrossed in his notebook.

"Look who's awake, don't tell me you skipped school like this?" The youkai mouthed as soon as he recognized the younger sit up.

"Uh…ah! And whose fault is that?! You didn't even wake me up—you demon! And for the record, I did go to school." Inuyasha pouted, automatically crossing his arms against his chest.

"Are you alright?"

"Mn, yeah…just lazy I think." The teen shifted himself and crawled towards the elder, eventually dumping his head on the other's lap. Sesshomaru welcomed the gesture and casually placed his lithe hand on the younger's head while he eyed his notebook.

Times like these were so peaceful, Inu thought as his mind was slowly zoning out again. It was at that moment something in his stomach region jumped again. "Urg—!" He involuntarily let out a groan.

"What is it?" The silverette suddenly turned his attention towards the teen too.

"It's just my—ah," Inuyasha was about to utter stomach and how it hurt once in a while but cut himself short. ' _Do I really have to tell him every little thing that happens to me? It's just a stomach ache—get over it. That's why he can never see me more than a brat._ ' "Nothing, just a weird feeling." He loosely chuckled.

"If you say so." Sesshomaru averted his eyes back to his notes.

 **The next morning:**

The time was only 7 A.M. But that had no significance to Inuyasha. Today his first class didn't begin until 11 A.M so he snuggled further into his elder brother, cherishing the moment. Although, it was almost time for Sesshomaru to wake up and begin preparing for his day. The youkai deviated from his position, slightly alarming the teen, who peeked one of his eyes open.

"It's still early, stay in bed." The elder glanced back at him and kissed his forehead, pulling the sheets over at the same time.

"Mmh." Inuyasha decided to get some shut-eye again before an odd feeling of nausea creeped up his throat. In fact, the feeling was so real that he was forced to sit up and tumble to the bathroom, shocking the other of the sudden urge. Albeit, the real shock was yet to come when Sesshomaru heard vomiting noises from inside the bathroom.

' _Was it something he ate, yesterday?'_ The silverette quietly contemplated before standing up and entering the bathroom as well. "Inuyasha?"

"Ugh," Inu rotated himself in the direction of the other and stared at him helplessly, stomach feeling like hell.

"What's the matter?"

"Like I would know." The teen moved back to the basin and rinsed water on his face, agitated with the feeling of sickness that was welling up in him. _'So much for sleeping in_.' "Erg—!" His face contorted and abruptly caused him to collapse to the floor, gripping his stomach with both his arms.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru skipped to his side and rested a comforting hand on his back, attempting to look him in the face. "Where does it hurt?"

"…Stomach… badly…"

"I understand. Get dressed, I'll take you to the hospital." The pure blood claimed as he hooked another arm under the younger's legs and straddled him up like a bride. Inuyasha hated the sound of hospitals but it couldn't have been worse than the cramping feeling in his stomach. He landed the younger gently on the bed and threw some clothes his way, picking out some for himself as well to change into. In the meantime, he also called Jakken to notify him of his lateness.

"Ready?" The elder turned back to Inu who was still seated on the bed and buttoning his shirt. Upon receiving a nod in return, he posed another question. "Do you want a bite to eat?" The younger was silent. "What is it now?"

"Uh…no, it's just that…somehow it stopped." Inuyasha confessed. Sesshomaru gazed at him, baffled. "The cramping I mean. It's totally gone." He was just as confused as his brother was. The silverette let out a sigh in the end.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyhow. We'll still pay the doctor a visit." The demon concluded. "I'll be waiting outside."

"Got it."

 **To Be Continued...**

Sorry I keep saying 'school' even though Inu's in 'college' —it's just a habit, I do that in real life too.

Okay! That was the first long awaited chapter- my bad if it's a bit short but you know they'll always increase from here out. But let me know what you think!

Ooh, are things taking place too fast? Well, they are demons and a dog species so the pregnancy itself shouldn't take more than two months really. I think that amount of time is adequate for us too lol. Yeah, I did some research. Pregnancy is not my area of expertise AT ALL. I'm planning to do some more research after this chapter haha.

In the first few days, Inu's body (only lower half) should be changing to implant the embryo so that's why it's kinda painful for him. Hang in there Inu! XD

Btw, is Sessho going to be proud and happy to hear that his mate is pregnant or is he the type that will prefer his lover's safety first? 0.0


	3. Chapter 2: Surprises

Back so soon? Well u guys deserve it lol.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Clio1111** : *blush* when you put it that way…haha. Thanks for the Review!

 **Jennifer. Haleokeawe:** I like that reaction XD. Yeah sorry for the long wait, it hurts me that u guys have to wait so long since I know how that feels first hand. Thanks for the review!

 **Disclaimer: in previous chapter**.

 _ **Chapter 2: Surprises**_

"Please lay down for me." The doctor requested after asking a few questions, motioning to the examining bed in the office. Inuyasha stood there in silence before swerving his attention to Sesshomaru who silently stood against the wall while the doctor carried out his inquiries.

"What?" The elder uttered.

"Get out. At least give me some privacy!" The hanyo emphasized. He wasn't bashful of the other but somehow having the demon pose there made him feel like a kid who needed babysitting.

" _Hah_?" The youkai raised a troubled brow at that.

"Just wait outside will you? You're creeping us out here, demon." The teen pushed the other out the door and closed it. He turned his attention back to the doctor, making his way to the bed and laying on it. "Sorry about that."

"No worries." The doctor wore his gloves than lifted the younger's shirt mid-way to feel his stomach.

' _Why would he push me out of the room? Oh, whatever… wait, is it really okay to leave a stranger alone with him?_ ' Sesshomaru suddenly realized and tried to avoid thinking of his mate being harassed by a doctor. It was extremely hard for the prince to trust anyone around his cute pup.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" Meanwhile the doctor asked, massaging the other's stomach.

"…Nope."

"Still nothing?" Doc patted the skin on his lower right.

"Tickles."

"Well, it doesn't feel as though anything is out of place. Would you like me to refer you for an ultrasound?" He asked as the teen sat up.

Inuyasha didn't like the sound of that at all. "Uh, no it's okay. I think it was probably just fatigue or something." The half-breed swatted, hopping off the bed and approaching the door. "Thanks again doc." Inu opened the door to find his elder brother standing outside the door emitting a gloomy aura. "Uh…you okay?" The teen reluctantly stated.

The demon immediately looked at him and lay off the wall, standing directly in front of him. "Well, what did he say?"

"It was nothing."

"Is that so? Then, let's drop you off so I can return to work."

"Awesome, day off from school!" The hanyo cheered.

"I wouldn't be so happy. You should realize by now how much work you miss only from one day of college classes." The pure-blood claimed as they walked to the car in the parking lot. The elder entered the driver's seat and ignited the engine.

"Ugh. Yeah…I totally forgot." Inuyasha slumped, buckling into the front passenger's seat. "On second thought, just drop me off on campus."

"Hmph, make up your mind." The elder sneered.

' _He thinks this is funny?_ ' The younger quietly pouted as he watched people and buildings roll past the window.

 **A week later:**

Inuyasha's stomach-aches may have stopped but his headaches had just begun. It was the same story every morning. After fighting the headache forming on his temples the teen went to his room to change. He pulled on a pair of blue jeans and fastened the belt.

' _Hm? Something's not right…_ ' Inuyasha looked down at his belt. He had a slightly hard time hooking the belt at the hole he would normally quite easily buckle into. ' _Was he getting fat_?' But that conception didn't seem logical. For the past week, he constantly felt tired very easily and drained. His eating habits didn't change but he was sure the food wasn't going to his stomach and disappearing into air instead. Well, today was the weekend anyhow, so he was free to do nothing but eat and chill.

Although it may have been Saturday, it was no day off for Sesshomaru who would still be arriving at his usual time. After a nice breakfast, the teen came to the living room, turning the TV on. He didn't watch for too long and was instantly distracted by the home phone ringing. Unwillingly, Inuyasha made his way to the table that housed the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Inuyasha dear, how are you?" Izayoi, their mother answered the other side of the line.

"Oh, mom! Hey, I'm good, what about you guys? How's Rin?" The teen asked about their adopted daughter who enjoyed living with their parents and decided to stay there until she was a high schooler. (Currently Rin is 12 years old.)

"Ah, she's great. We all miss you haha. How is school?"

"Swell…" He lied. ' _Should I tell her about the headaches and stuff…? Nah._ ' He shook his head and resumed talking to her for another ten minutes.

"Actually Inu…" Izayoi hesitated.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering when you would be ready to carry out…you know the marriage ceremony…"

"What?!" The hanyo's eye's were practically popping out of his skull. "Mom! I'm not getting married to a girl!"

"Of course not! I never meant a girl, how could I even suggest such a thing? We all know you are betrothed to Sesshomaru. I meant to say…the traditional marriage ceremony that will officially acknowledge you two as mates. It's a ritual—everyone in the village will be expecting to see the prince's matrimony." She explained.

"No thanks! Who even follows rituals anymore? And what are they gonna say to the prince that mated with his brother?" Inuyasha argued.

"I'm sure they weren't expecting it but it is demon culture, I suppose."

"I'm not going through any weird outfitting or ceremonial _ritual_ crap." The hanyo announced.

"Oh Inuyasha, I always dreamed of seeing you getting engaged."

"I'm only nineteen!"

"Haha back in the day everyone would get affixed at the coming of age. I was eighteen when your father proposed. That's just how things are in villages." She chuckled.

"I'm going to hang up."

"Sigh, I'm sorry dear. I'll give up on that then. Well take care, look after Sesshomaru too and if you ever get time do come visit sometime."

"Yeah, thanks. You too. Bye." Inuyasha released a long breath after that. ' _Geez, parents…Who follows tradition anymore?'_

…

"Yo, welcome back." The younger greeted munching on a pack of chips and seated on the floor with a couple of mangas.

"…I'm back." Sesshomaru found the sight comforting as always and took off his quote.

"Want something to eat?"

"I'm fine."

"Oh yeah, you wanna try this new tea I bought today—it's pretty distasteful but I get the feeling you'll like it." The teen jumped up and skipped to the kitchen crossing the elder's path. However, while the hanyo passed him, the demon stopped him a few inches away from him.

"At least eat like an adult." Sesshomaru reached up to the younger's lips and wiped off a tiny orange crump left over from the chips.

"Big _deal_." Inu closed his eyes and shrugged. He was about to continue down his path until he noticed Sesshomaru hadn't removed his hand and moved it to his cheek instead. The teen only stared at him, waiting for the other to move away. To his surprise, it almost looked as though the youkai was examining his face with his laid-back half closed eyes.

"Inuyasha, are you only eating this junk?"

' _Eh_?' The teen blinked the sentiments away and averted from his touch at that blunt inquiry. "What the hell? Of course not, I'm eating this because I already had dinner. Why ask now? It never mattered to you what I ate before."

"No…is it just my imagination or have you lost weight?" The question dazzled Inuyasha. He threw his eyes away for a moment before answering.

"How could that be? I've been eating more than usual lately."

"Really?" Seshomaru tested, ultimately encircling his lithe fingers over the other's wrist. "I was correct, you have seemed to lost some weight." He claimed.

"Eh?! How can you tell just like that?" The hanyo gawked. "That doesn't make sense—I think I'm actually gaining weight."

The elder frowned. "Are you losing your eyes too now?"

"At least listen to me first. Geez." Inu took his wrist back. "The truth is that…well…this morning, I kinda had a slightly hard time wearing my belt—just slightly okay—so I thought my stomach was getting fatter or something."

At first, Sesshomaru didn't offer the teen's words too much attention because he never trusted the hanyo's unkeen senses but then when he repeated the words in his mind: _'Only stomach getting bigger?'_ Instantly, his eyes grew wider. _'It can't be…_ ' "Inuyasha, sit down _._ " The elder blurted, trying to sequence his thoughts.

"Eh?"

"Just do it." Sesshomaru tiresomely let out. Inuyasha obliged, taking a seat back on the couch and waited for the other to clean up. The silverette came back and sat beside him.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Answer me honestly: have you been feeling anything strange happening to your body?" The youkai asked.

"Um, I don't know what that's supposed to mean. I just have these headaches in the morning."

"What else?"

Inu thought harder. "I'm always out of energy."

"Does your stomach still hurt like it used to?"

"Rarely. Why? What's up—why are you asking all these questions?" The hanyo mouthed.

' _It's possible…but I won't know until I am able to feel the spirit of the pup_. _Now that I think about it, I also felt this chaste aura coming from him a few days ago._ ' The elder sighed. Should he be enthralled or concerned? This was clearly weighing on the younger, and Sesshomaru was a bit worried about his health and the complications a demon pregnancy would lead do. Hell, he wasn't even sure the thing that was growing inside his brother was demon, human or half and half.

The elder stretched out an arm and put a hand directly on the younger's stomach. "E-eh? You're really acting weird now."

"Stay still." Sessho commanded, concentrating on picking up any spiritual signals he could obtain from inside the stomach.

There was. It was faint, very faint but there was certainly something _living_ inside him. "Inuyasha, do me a favor and don't freak out."

"Now I'm seriously gonna freak out."

"I mean it." The youkai glared.

"Okay, okay… just tell me what's wrong. You're making me anxious."

"…Inuyasha, It's highly possible that you're…nursing our pup." Sesshomaru attempted to break it slowly to him.

"Good one nii-san, you almost got me there!" Inuyasha began laughing at his serious brother, who merely stared back at him. The teen automatically toned down and cleared his throat. "You're joking, right? Tell me, how's that even possible? I'm a guy!"

"And you're my mate. Not to mention a half-demon, so my genes dominant yours."

"Stop." Inuyasha wanted to close his ears as this dilemma was becoming truth.

"Inuyasha—" The elder approached him with a hand but the hanyo swatted it away.

"I get it already!" He scowled, abruptly standing up and marching to his room. The silverette sighed once more. He never assumed it was going to be easy for the younger to accept it. ' _I'm sure, Inuyasha never would have imagined giving birth.'_

Meanwhile the teen locked himself in his room, reflecting on many things. Firstly, everything was sort of falling into place and making sense. Secondly, he…he was pregnant. It was Sesshomaru's and his child. In normal circumstances that should have been…exciting even if kids _are_ a pain in the ass and just to see Sesshomaru's reactions would sure as hell be fun. That thought nearly made him chuckle. Anyhow, why had he been so naïve? He should have seen this coming one day. Out of the two of them, it should have been conspicuous that he would be the one to carry the child. When his body would become ready and able to harness the pup, there was no question pregnancy would follow.

"Erg…" So he was beginning to understand the situation he was already in, but that didn't stop the nervousness and apprehension in him. As he sat silently on the bed, knees rolled up to his chin and trying to calm himself by not thinking of the future plot of events, he kind of wished Sesshomaru was here with him. ' _Maybe I shouldn't have done that_.'

Now that he was over his small self-tantrum, he was able to recognize a presence outside his door. ' _Sesshomaru_?' The teen cautiously climbed off the bed and creaked his door open. To his astonishment, the demon was standing firmly in front of his door, hands in his pockets, waiting peacefully.

"Sesshomaru…" The teen was at a lack of words for the other. The youkai didn't say anything either and simply took out his hands from his pockets. He was hinting something, so Inuyasha stepped out of the door frame and leaned into the other. The silverette openly welcomed the younger and embraced him back, digging half his face behind the other's dog ear.

"It's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of." His elder brother consoled.

"Easy for you to say." The hanyo scoffed in his chest.

"I promise."

Even so, just hearing the other say that gave him strength and support. The teen removed himself from the taller man and looked him in the eye. "So, now what?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru gazed back at him, momentarily bewildered. "I mean, what can I do about it? I have no idea how this is gonna go or how long it's gonna take. Can I still go to college like this?"

"Ah, that. As much as it pains me to say, perhaps now would be a good time to talk to your mother about this."

"Che, they're going to make a huge deal out of it." The hanyo could see why Sesshomaru didn't want to spread the news. "And to think I just talked to her today."

"What did she say?"

"Uh, nothing much just something about a ceremony…" Inu wasn't definite whether he should tell the other about the entire details of the commemoration.

"The prince's marriage ceremony." However, Sesshomaru was two steps ahead of him as always.

"Eh? How did you know?"

"It's rather apparent. As the heir to the Western Lands, it's normal to find the proper mate and carry out a formality." ' _But that was more like a dream of the very distant past…before I recognized my desire for the hanyo._ ' The prince mentally concluded.

' _So some people still do think traditionally_.' Inu inwardly frowned. ' _So many surprises_.'

 **To Be Continued…**

The news are finally out, poor Inu, must have been a shock to his simple brain. Lol, this chapter though…too much fluff even for me. Sorry pregnancies make me feel weird. (-\\\\\\\\-)

Wonder what's in store for them next, because I seriously don't know (haven't thought about that yet but will get to it.) Thanks for reading and please review ^^


	4. Chapter 3: Congrats

Hey, long time no see—trust me I wasn't lazing or on vacation. It's been one hell of a busy month and now school's back on. But glad to be here today with a new chapter.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Jennifer .haleokeawe:** Haha I wasn't thinking about that but sure, you're very welcome. Thank you for the review!

 **Clio1111:** Inu is slow but that's what makes him adorable lol. Well at least one of them is intellectual and sharp. I'm sure Sesshy loves taking care of him lol (…not…) but he's the one who fell in love so... Yeah, I'm looking forward to their ceremony too but have no idea what's supposed to take place haha. From here out, I'm going to be on a voyage to discover demon culture or at least ancient Japanese traditions. Thanks for the review!

 **Disclaimer: in first chapter.**

 **Chapter 3: Congratulations**

A few days later:

Inuyasha wandered around the living room, picking the phone up one moment than slamming it back down the next. His contemplations ended when he heard the front door open. It was only 2 P.M. As he suspected, Sesshomaru had been coming home earlier these days.

"What are you doing?" His elder brother questioned as soon as he entered the living room and noticed him standing in the center with a hand on his chin.

"Oh hey," Inuyasha looked up at him, before averting his eyes. "I'm wondering how I should break the news to mom…"

"You mean to say you still haven't called her?" The youkai pulled off his scarf and relaxed on the couch, throwing his head slightly back.

"It's not that easy ya' know!" The teen fell back on the sofa too.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Must I do everything?"

"What? You're not doing anything!" The hanyo reminded, ultimately picking up the phone and dialing. "Fine, I'll call." He said, unwillingly. The youkai rested his cheek against his knuckles, curious how far this would go. The first bell rang. Then the second…each second passed by nervously on Inuyasha's end. "Urg! I can't do it after all!" He shoved the phone in front of Sesshomaru's face who had to inch back.

"For God's sake Inuya—"

"Hello?" Izayoi answered on the other line. Both brothers glanced at each other for a brief moment. "Hello…?"

"Ah hey mom!" Inuyasha automatically responded in fear she might hang up. ' _Crap! I just replied instinctively!'_

"Inuyasha?" Their mother asked.

"Yeah, hey…what's up…?" The hanyo wasn't exactly sure how to start the conversation normally anymore. The elder sitting beside him only placed a palm over his own forehead.

"Oh hi, what is it dear?"

"Um, the thing is…I …I wanted to ask you about…"

"Go ahead. I'm here to help."

"It's uh…you can't freak out okay?" Inu emphasized.

"I promise."

"…"

"Inuyasha?" Izayoi called out to the silence.

"This is revolting." Sesshomaru finally lost his tolerance and snatched the phone.

"Uh—hey!" Inuyasha automatically turned his attention towards him.

"This fool is pregnant." The pure blood announced in the phone. The hanyo immediately let out a silent scream upon that, completely shocked on the spot. For a few seconds, there wasn't any response from the other side either.

"…are you boys playing some collective prank here?" Izayoi had to confirm.

"No." Sesshomaru deadpanned.

"I see…" Her voice died by the syllable.

"Uh, look mom—don't worr—" The younger stole the phone again.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two! Congratulations." She abruptly rejoiced with her sincerest blessings.

"Eh?" Inuyasha's shoulders slumped as he held the phone a farther distance from his ear, not expecting that reaction at all. "Er…thanks…?"

"That certainly took a while didn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you guys had been engaged for so long but nothing really happened." (She means when they officially came out to the family. Calling it engaged—how cute.)

"I can't believe you. I was seriously worried okay?" The teen whined.

"I'm sorry honey. Maybe I should have told you how things worked but…I wasn't sure when the right time would be. How long has it been?"

"Um, maybe two weeks…?"

"Oh wow, you must be seeing some noticeable changes now, aren't you?" She sounded surprised.

"Yeah, a little…how long does this last?"

"Around two months." Inu choked upon hearing that. That was so soon! That meant he only had a month and a half left before…who knows what! "By the way, is Sesshomaru near you? I'd like to have a word with him."

"Huh? Oh yeah—he's right here. Here." The hanyo rotated his head in the direction of the other and passed the phone. Taken back for a split second, Sesshomaru took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi again, Sesshomaru. It's been a while since we've spoken like this, hasn't it?" Izayoi's soft expression could be sensed from the tone of her voice.

"Has it?" Cold as always, Sesshomaru.

"Nevermind that, I only wish to talk to you about something. I mentioned it to Inuyasha but I feel as though you'll be more understanding towards the topic." She claimed.

"Hm…" The silverette had no trouble with her continuing however something was holding him back. He diverted his eyes to the phone against his ear and coincidently found another ear right on the other (free) side of it. Inuyasha was trying to eavesdrop on them. The elder latched a hand on the hanyo's face and pushed it back, away from him.

"Ow! What? I'm just curious." Inuyasha pleaded, guilty as charged. ' _What could mom possibly want to talk to Sesshomaru about?'_

"There's something called privacy." The youkai denounced.

"Che." The younger pouted.

"You were saying?" He resumed.

"I'm not sure if Inu mentioned it to you, but we were talking about the prince's marriage ceremony."

"Yes, I've heard."

"Oh great! In that case, wouldn't you agree that we should hold the ceremony soon—especially since Inuyasha is already like this." The demon pondered on it: if the ceremony was to take place after the hanyo's delivery than it would only be the root to indecent rumors on their end plus they'd have better things to worry about that time.

"…I agree." He concurred. Though just thinking about celebrations, people and formalities was already beginning to feel like a hassle.

"I love how you're so mature. I'll speak to your father about the arrangements. In the meantime, you two should think about coming over any time. I'm sure Rin will be enthralled to hear the news!" Izayoi rejuvenated.

"Yes." Sesshomaru flatly replied for the sake of replying.

"Alright I won't take up any more of your time. Take care and do tell that Inu to take care." She concluded.

"Likewise." He said and hung up.

"Well?" Inuyasha stared at him anticipatingly.

"You're still here?" The demon returned his gaze.

" _Rude_." The younger glared. "Ah, whatever. Hey Sesshomaru, can you get me some chocolate—I really feel like eating some."

"Chocolate is a nuisance." The elder deadpanned.

"You mean everything is for you. Come on, please~."

"Otouto…very well. Anything else, while I'm at it?" Sesshomaru fetched his coat again.

"Mm…how about some soda and chips too?" Inu tested and inwardly chuckled at his brother's aggravated glares. "Thanks!" He grinned, still half amazed that his brother went without demanding anything in return. When he thought about it, the elder hadn't touched or kissed him ever since his pregnancy was uncovered.

' _Oh yeah, I forgot to ask what he and mom talked about!'_ The white-haired teen realized before he had to run to the bathroom.

…

Sesshomaru reentered the house for the second time that day. His mate instantly came to the entrance to show his gratitude. "You're back! Thanks!" He took the bag from him while the elder wriggled off his shoes. Then, unexpectedly, the teen reached up and kissed the demon on the cheek. While Sesshomaru would never reject the gesture, he found himself slightly troubled.

"Inuyasha…"

"Hm?"

"Are you doing this on purpose?" The elder asked seriously.

"Doing what?"

"Are you _trying_ to seduce me?"

" _Huh_?" The younger looked at him puzzled.

"Nevermind." Sesshomaru croaked as he walked past the teen to the kitchen.

"Hey, Sesshomaru…are you possibly …holding back?" The elder twitched at that inquiry.

"And?"

"Whoa! You're actually being considerate for a change!" Inu exclaimed, innocently amazed. His insensate reaction was beginning to piss the youkai off.

"Don't make me change my mind, half-breed. You do realize you'll be the only one regretting it afterwards." The demon glared.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to glare at me like that—I was just seriously impressed, that's all." The hanyo pouted. "Do you want me to make you something?"

"…its fine."

"Oh yeah! What did you and mom talk about?" Inuyasha posed intriguingly.

"…She wants us to stay in the castle for a while, I presume its until your dilemma is over."

"Eh, really? Nice! Then what are we waiting for, let's start packing." The half-breed jumped up and dashed to his room.

" _Careful_ Inuyasha." The silverette called after him but was certain the teen didn't hear him. ' _That was conceivably fast. Somehow, I don't have the heart to tell him about the marriage function at the moment, considering how much he was against it.'_

The packing didn't take long at all. All the teen had to do was scoop up a pile of clothing from his drawer: T-shirts, pants, underwear, socks—you name it—and dumped it into his sports bag. While he was at it, he gave Miroku a call as well to fill him on any college/class related announcements and notes—not that he cared about that lame stuff anyway.

"Sesshomaru! I'm all packed, you should start soon too!" Inuyasha shouted from his room, feeling so accomplished. He stood up from the floor where his bag was at and skipped towards the exit unaware of the shirt stuck under the load. Without warning, he tripped over the cloth and instantly lost his balance, falling forward. "Ah—!"

Luckily for him Sesshomaru was already by the door and sprinted over to his side in a heartbeat when he heard the other yelp, catching his mate in his arms. "You idiot! This is why I told you to be careful!" The demon suddenly raised his voice.

"S-sorry."

The elder frowned slightly. Times when his pup gave in too easily and acted all vulnerable after being scolded would end up making himself feel guilty. He backed away an inch to look at the teen's face and clutched both of the hanyo's dog ears in his hands. "No, answer me seriously: do you really have a brain in here?"

"I said I was sorry!" Inu glared back.

"Right, how many times have I heard that before?" The elder raised a brow. Before his brother could utter another word in defense, the prince bent down and fixed his lips squarely on the younger's. He allowed his tongue to barge into the open entrance but only roamed for a quick taste before pulling back. Inuyasha gazed at him with an anticipating expression on his face, wondering if they would continue. "I'll start packing as well. We'll leave first thing in the morning." Sesshomaru announced instead, turning on his heels and exiting the room.

"Uh, yeah—okay." The hanyo decided to ignore the awkward feeling building in his gut and nodded.

 **To Be Continued...**

Looks like we're ending a bit early—sorry. From the next chapter they'll be back at their parents place with adventure, surprises and new people awaiting them lol. So far, we've been neglecting Miroku x Koga—I'll try to add a glimpse of them too in the next chapter if that's possible.

Anyhow, thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 4: Homecoming

Hey! Apologies for the wait!

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Jennifer. Haleokeawe:** Hey! Wow I love all those introspections, too bad I wasn't thinking about any of them myself lol. But I can clarify that Sessho does not find the pregnancy weird, he'll appreciate it one of these days. Inu might be upset about the marriage but I think he's just lazy to go through the conventional rituals and finds it embarrassing to be dressed as the bride. Marriages are nerve wrecking, especially for a 19 year old I guess. However, you are right on one thing, their relationship will be a bit on the insecure side during the time they live in the castle- why? You'll soon find out! Thank you for your awesome review!

 **Clio1111** : that's Sesshomaru for you. Haha those kinds of seme's are always so fun to write, the type that exude maturity in front of everyone's eyes but are actually childishly possessive. I think since Sessho was trying to hold back, any inviting or affectionate advances from the younger will feel like a seduction. Thanks for the review as always!

 **Disclaimer: in first chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: Homecoming.**

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha entered through the first main gate, passing the numerous servants that greeted them. Inuyasha sheepishly waved to all of them with a 'what's up?' While Sesshomaru waltz past them with an air of royalty and stern expression.

"Lighten up will you?" Inuyasha caught up with him and hissed.

"Excuse me?" The elder glanced his way.

"You don't have to act all high and mighty first thing…"

"Inuyasha, one should know his position. If I am to succeed the current Demon King, then I must act like one too—perhaps the reason why father never introduced that idea to you." Sesshomaru added.

"Hey, are you looking down on me again?" Inu scowled.

"Of course…" the hanyo waited for the 'not' but it never came.

"Demon! You'll never change!"

"At least you don't need a messenger to inform you Inuyasha's here." A familiar voice broke their quarrels. At the end of the path, right before the door to the castle stood their father, the demon lord of the western lands, InuTaisho and the human queen, Izayoi. "Welcome back." InuTaisho raised a hand. Sesshomaru bowed his head once in respect.

"Hey dad!" Inuyasha exclaimed, running up to him, destroying Sesshomaru's efforts of etiquettes. The silverette shook his head, not letting the other's flippant actions get to him. That _was_ what made Inuyasha, Inuyasha.

"I heard the news. Do we have another heir to the throne now?" InuTaisho teased. The hanyo blushed a faint pink, averting his eyes.

"Don't just say it like that…"

"Haha, congratulations dear. I'm looking forward to meeting my new grandchild. I really hope it's a lovely little girl." Izayoi remarked.

"Hah? No way, a boy would be more fun to train and spar with." Their father harmlessly argued.

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha had no words for their delusions. ' _Is this supposed to be important?_ ' Sesshomaru only rubbed his temples.

"I don't care as long as I can play with them!" A third childish voice interjected. Next thing they knew a head popped out from in between the two rulers. "Inuyasha! Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Rin! Hey!" The girl ran into the younger's arms, jovially. "How's it been! Huh, did ja grow a bit?"

"Of course I did, I'm 12 years old!"

"Wow…" The hanyo pretended to be fascinated. "Heh, you're still a kid." Until he snorted.

"And so are you," Sesshomaru deadpanned, evoking a giggle from the girl but pissing the other off. "Are we going to have all our conversations at the foot of the castle?" He insinuated.

"Of course not, come in boys. Your cousins will be dropping by tomorrow while the rest of the family will be here for the ceremony." Izayoi notified.

' _Splendid_.' Just the thought of more people irritated him to no end, and frankly he didn't even remember the faces of Inuyasha's cousins.

"Wait, what ceremony?" Inuyasha repeated with Rin riding his back.

"The marriage ceremony, obviously." InuTaisho answered as a matter of fact.

"Are we still going through with that? I thought I said I wasn't going to. What's so special about it anyway?" The younger complained. There wasn't an immediate response to that question.

"…isn't it the same with humans? Engagement, marriage—why are you so repulsed towards this one?" The words escaped Sesshomaru's mouth before he could exploit them. The hanyo automatically turned his attention to him, as if not expecting him to say anything yet.

"Um…well…" the teen found a difficult time formulating an answer to that.

"Forget it." The elder cut him off, pacing forward a bit faster. Inuyasha stared after him, not able to read his actions at all. ' _Was it something I said?'_

 _'Why did I say that?'_ the youkai questioned himself. _'…it's just, is he still having a hard time accepting this relationship if it were to become official? Or is it the marriage itself?'_ Either way, the needless thoughts were infuriating him. He never felt insecure about anything in their relationship because whether the hanyo liked it or not, he wasn't ever going to let go of his mate. Indeed, they were mates, such feelings of discord were stupid—frankly put. ' _Or did it sting because he himself was inevitably looking forward to this proposal. His mind was filled with the content that Inu would be pronounced as his bride and therefore not a single soul would dare lay his eyes on him after that.'_ The resolution was satisfying indeed.

"Inuyasha, you'll be staying in your old room." Izayoi claimed, opening the hanyo's door so that he could drop his luggage in.

"I don't mind. Then, Sesshomaru is staying _here_?" The younger helped the girl on his back down and turned to his parents again.

"Actually, Sesshomaru will be staying in his own room. We thought until the official ritual, you guys should act like usual. Normally couples, don't just go sleeping together before the wedding, do they? And I'm not talking about the city." Their father clarified.

"What?" Inuyasha still let out, despite conceiving their reason. ' _Yeah, right. Like Sesshomaru will agree to that,_ ' He sneered confidently and glanced at the youkai who appeared lost in his own thoughts.

"Sesshomaru?" InuTaisho asked for an opinion.

"Hn? Sure." The demon answered expressionlessly. The teen's jaw dropped.

"Okay, fine, then—more of a peaceful sleep for me." The hanyo convinced and went inside his room.

"I'll come in your room a bit with food and clothes, alright?" Izayoi quickly stated before following the other.

"'Kay." Inu fell back on his bed, arms latched behind his head feeling a sense of nostalgia washing over him. ' _Weird, what's up with him all of a sudden…? Oh I get it, he never really liked coming here, so he probably feels homesick or just frustrated as usual. Haha.'_ He quietly laughed as he lay in the silence of the room, with the only harmonic sounds coming from the birds chirping out the window and wind brushing against the tree branches.

...

"Inuyasha we're here." Izayoi knocked and entered Inuyasha's chambers. "These are some of my trustful maids, you can ask them anything, if need be." She pointed to three maids that entered the room as well, carrying food and clothes. "First of all, can you please change into these for the time you're here." She handed a loose red and white kimono that would hide his overgrowing belly at some point.

"Why do I have to wear this again?" Inuyasha gawked at it.

"It's common courtesy to where that during pregnancy because it doesn't outline your stomach and privatizes that fact. Furthermore, you don't want your cousins and the towns people to see that your nursing before the marriage even took place." She elaborated.

' _Big deal…'_ He felt like saying. ' _No wait, it is a big deal_ , he's known some of his relatives since he was a kid and introducing himself as pregnant right off the bat was wrong in so many ways. He nodded and took the kimono, draping it on with the help of a maid. ' _At least it wasn't girly_.'

"We also brought lunch, I made sure to ask the chef to prepare all the nutritious meals for you." Izayoi declared as the maid with the food placed a tray full of food on the bed. "After you're done please drink that herb mix."

"Who cares about nutrition, as long as it's edible!" Inuyasha was beginning to drool already.

"Inuyasha," His mom called out more seriously this time, catching his attention. "This is no joke. You are carrying and giving birth to your's and Sesshomaru's first child. It is important that you maintain a proper health and take care of yourself for the sake of the pup."

The somberness in her eyes actually placed weight on to the hanyo's shoulders for a brief minute there. To avoid that intense and worrisome gaze he averted his eyes aimlessly to the tray. "I get it, I know." He softly let out, bringing back a soft smile on Izayoi's face.

"I'm glad. We'll let you rest if that's what you want. Do remember to drink that shake though." She reminded before exiting. A sigh escaped the teen. He was well aware of the predicament he was in since he spent quite some time musing over that back at home. Yet at the same time, he was avoiding the issue and pretending to be his old self, like nothing in the world was wrong. How long would he go about doing that? Reality was already hitting him.

' _Take care of yourself for the sake of the pup_.' The words repeated in his head. This was going to be harder than he thought. ' _Might as well have a drink.'_ He extended his arm to grab the long cup of green liquid. In the spur of the moment he gulped half of it down, instantly regretting it. The taste was absolutely disgusting! _What abandoned poisonous forest herbs did they put in this?_ He choked.

 **The Next Day:**

Miroku was having an odd dream. One that elucidated real sensations of pain and pleasure. He felt something biting and nibbling on his neck accompanied by a heavy weight hovering over him. Losing his slumber, he lazily opened his eyes to find a shadow blocking his vision of the ceiling.

"About time. I'm starvin'." His lover, Koga grinned. Miroku blinked before letting out a sigh.

"Koga…so it was you, would you stop waking me up this way?"

Kota bent down again and licked the other's Adam's apple. "Like I said, I'm hungry." He echoed before capturing the monk's lips. Miroku, being the one weak to pleasure, gave in immediately and responded to the kiss. The demon bit his lover's lower lip and demanded an opening, such that his tongue could roam the entire mouth. Miroku was aware how greedy the other could be but a savaging tongue that nearly stole every bit of oxygen from his mouth wasn't what he was expecting early in the morning.

"Muah—" Miroku desperately broke the contact, shoving his face in another direction. "Slow…down…what the hell…you might seriously eat me."

"Getting there." The long haired teen flipped the sheets in a way that soon covered both of them and once inside, pressed the bulge between his lover's legs.

"Hey—an!" Moans were music to Koga's ears. He sneered as he lifted Miroku's shirt up and bit the flesh underneath. "Ah! Koga!"

Ring. Riiing. Miroku's cellphone ringing on the night stand jerked both of their attention. After a second Koga decided to ignore it and turned back to 'feeding' on Miroku's chest but the other squirmed away, forcefully pushing him back and reached for the phone anyhow.

"Hello?" Miroku asked, trying his best to shun Koga's angry face.

"Miroku? Hey," A particular hanyo's voice was heard on the other side.

"Inuyasha?" Koga twitched at that name. "Hey, what's up? Aren't you at the castle?"

"Yeah, I am—" Inu was cut off by a discrepancy of sounds heard on Miroku's line.

"Koga—quit it, what are you doing—hey!—beep beep."

"Eh?" The teen stared at his cell phone that showed the call had been canceled. ' _Did he just hang up on me?!_ '

"What did you do that for?!" Miroku shouted at his partner.

"Why do ya think? You literally ruined our moment just to pick up _his_ call?" Koga whined like a brat.

"So…? He called, I had to pick up." The answer fueled a fire in Koga even further. He hated and was jealous of the hanyo's relationship with Miroku ever since high school—that did not bare repeating.

"Oh yeah? Looks like you'll have to learn how to get your priorities straight." Koga condemned, pinning the other under him and pulling the sheets over them once more.

"I can't believe those two." Inuyasha growled as he made his way to the central lounge that accompanied the door which led outside. There he noticed Sesshomaru for the first time since yesterday standing beside his father. "Are you guys going out?!" The teen sprinted in their direction. The elder immediately glanced in his direction and was taken a back by the outfit he was wearing. It suited him quite attractively and even induced this tender appearance on him.

"Hunting. For the hell of it." InuTaisho replied, snapping the silverette back to reality.

"Eh? Really? I wanna go too!" The younger ranted instantly.

"You're insane." InuTaisho deadpanned.

"Oh come on, I'll just watch, I promise." Inu pleaded.

"No. Not a single chance. Your releasing these pheromones that'll attract every creature in the forest whether you like it or not. Sesshomaru—you tell him." Their father surrendered.

Inuyasha's amber eyes looked straight into still golden orbs of the demon, waiting for a reaction. "Inuyasha, I forbid you for taking a single step outside this house. If you do, I will have no choice but to tie you to the bed—without food." If none of that was intimidating enough, then the food part must have really shaken the other causing him to shudder once and oblige immediately.

"Che." The teen pouted, head and shoulders low. When was the last time they went hunting—ages ago! Especially the three of them together since Sesshomaru spent the time Inuyasha was growing up away from them.

"Geez don't look like that, you'll get to show off your skills some other time." InuTaisho persuaded.

"Don't start pitying me all of a sudden, it's horrendous." Inuyasha clicked his tongue, knowing full well he would never find that opportunity—at least not anytime soon.

"Why you…anyway, let's go Sesshomaru." The king ushered, walking towards the door first.

"Well, take care." The youkai told the hanyo one last time. ' _Geez, what's with that emotionless tone as always_.' The younger rolled his eyes and yanked Sesshomaru a step back by the arm. As soon as the elder's body swerved around, he noticed his younger brother's face and closed eyes reach up to a dangerously close distance from his lips. Golden eyes widened slightly at that unanticipated gesture and before he could comprehend his actions, the silverette ended up gently shoving him back by the shoulder. At that moment, Inu reopened his eyes in subtle bewilderment, attempting to peek a glimpse at his brother's hidden expression.

"Remember what I said and stay inside, okay?" Was all his lover said before leaving.

"What…?"

 **To Be Continued…**

Ah, poor Inu got rejected. Why did Sesshomaru do that? Hm…I wish we could ask the person himself…oh wait we can! I was able to drag him for the first time!

 **ZD:** Thank you for joining us, Sesshomaru-sama.

 **Sesshomaru:** This is a complete waste of time.

 **ZD** : Let's get down to business—Why did you reject Inu?

 **Sesshomaru** : Isn't that my business?

 **ZD** : …please? Oh come on! Inuyasha's love life and our hearts are on the line here!

 **Sesshomaru** : Sigh…It wasn't very much intentional, perhaps a subconscious reaction…

 **ZD** : To?

 **Sesshomaru:** Inuyasha had me thinking…about a few things…

 **ZD** : Like?

 **Sesshomaru** : Must I disclose that information here as well?

 **ZD** : Yes. *Eyes glowing*

WHACK.

 **Sesshomaru** : I shall be taking my leave then.

 **ZD** : *gets up* Ow…geez—that was useless! Lesson: never bother calling Sesshomaru again. Anyhow, thanks for sticking around and Please Review! (we'll find out the real reason in the next chapters hopefully…)


	6. Chapter 5: Cousins

Yo, I bet you were not expecting to see _me_ anytime soon. I wanted to indulge you guys once in a while—I mean why not? Well also because the reviews this time seemed so urging, I didn't have the heart to turn away lol. (Way to go guys!). If I could, I would publish a chapter every day—yeah, IF I could.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Jennifer. Halokeawe** : Wow! I can't believe you remembered that! It took me a split second to recall, but when I did my soul jumped with amazement and joy. It's a feeling you don't feel every day. Haha, yeah you're right, I can finally bring alive the cousins that were once an abstract idea. In fact, you'll meet the main ones today ^.^ Thank you for the review!

 **Marmelin** : After your review, I was like: Okay, looks like I _have_ to squeeze in posting a new chapter _today_. Haha XD. I had a feeling I might really just take someone's soul if I didn't. Lol. Hey, it worked, I'm here. Thanks for bringing me back!

 **Disclaimer in first chapter.**

 _ **Chapter 5: Cousins—long time no see**_ **.**

There was a knock outside Inuyasha's door. "What's up?" Inuyasha called. A maid poked her head inside the room at that.

"Inuyasha-sama, your mother wants you to come downstairs to greet your cousins." She informed.

"Eh? They're here already?" He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. He hadn't seen them since he left the village for high school—and that was four years ago! "I'll be right there!" He hopped off the bed and ultimately followed behind. Crossing the long corridor to the central space of the castle, that also occupied the front door, he entered the lounge and noticed three humans standing in the middle. They were greeting Izayoi with a few luggage on the couch and on two of their shoulders. Inuyasha's recognized them all almost immediately.

Kuoh, his age fellow who stood chatting away with his mom, had short normal length raven hair glorified with a shade of navy and faint brown eyes. The two spent a lot of their days as kids playing together until his uncle moved, taking his children with him. The dark haired teen glanced in his direction instinctively and something dawned over him before he glanced around.

"Auntie, you never told me Inuyasha had a sister." Kuoh posed to Izayoi while the hanyo came closer, obviously hearing that.

"Who the hell has a sister?" One of Inuyasha's eye brows twitched as he smacked the other on the head.

"Eh? Inuyasha that's really you?! Whoa I seriously didn't recognize you there—my bad!" He laughed. "Long time no see." His cousin grinned as he pulled the white-haired teen's shoulders for a hug. The hanyo maintained a distance between them with his arms to avoid the other boy pressing on his stomach in the midst of the hug. Luckily, Kuoh didn't sense anything. "But wow, you really grew out your hair." He innocently pinched the long bangs over the teen's eyes. "And you still have those dog ears."

"Of course I'm gonna have them." Inuyasha boldly returned the grin.

"Inuyasha, you say?" Another voice interjected, invading their circle. Speaking of children, Kuoh's elder sibling by two years was Suoh, now standing beside them with a sports bag draped on one shoulder. Suoh was always the quiet one, a tad bit similar to Sesshomaru except highly compassionate. He was expectedly taller than them and would probably only be an inch shorter than Sesshomaru if the demon was around to compare to. His spiky brown hair stood off his forehead in short spikes, making his eyes look like thin slits down his forehead. "Hey." Was all he said before he placed a big hand on Inu's head right before ruffling his hair slowly back and forth, over and over again with an expressionless face.

"Okay, okay, nice ta see you too—now quit it, you're ruining my hair!" Inuyasha had to literally detach the hand from his head and combed his hair back down.

"Hn." Suoh concurred.

"I still don't get this guy." The half breed whispered into Kuoh's ear.

"Ha ha, you have to spend an entire childhood with him to understand him on a personal level." The raven haired whispered back.

"You guys had enough! My turn!" Lastly, the youngest was their sister (a year younger then Kuoh), Tsuki, with dark brown hair like Suoh's maneuvered in a high pony tail, as long bangs came over her forehead. She was the energetic type with a cute personality but a very daring one at the same time. She grabbed both of Inuyasha's hands and shook them vigorously. "Konnichiwa Inu-chan!"

"Y-yo, you're jumpy as always—and Sesshomaru thinks I'm too hyped."

"Hagh! Sesshomaru?" She gasped. "Is he here? It's his wedding, isn't it?" Tsuki was now only a few inches away from his face. ' _Great, another member of the Sesshomaru fan club_.' Inuyasha mentally rolled his eyes.

"Beats me, I didn't see him this morning either." The teen responded and the girl moved back, releasing his hands as well.

"Aniki! Let's go find Sesshomaru!" Tsuki ordered her eldest brother.

"That's Sesshomaru-nii for you, show some respect." Kuoh blurted.

"I'm sorry, someone has to move this luggage to its proper destination." Suoh claimed in a duty-bound way.

"Wonderful, I'll show you to your rooms." Izayoi led the way. Their sister huffed and followed as well with nothing better to do. On the other hand, Kuoh stayed behind with Inuyasha.

"Wanna go to my room?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Sure." The raven haired smiled. They walked down the hall the hanyo came from, in silence before a snicker from his cousin caught his attention.

"What?"

"I just realized, I'm actually taller than you, aren't I?" Inu blinked once before looking at the top of the other's head calculatingly. Subconsciously, his eyebrows knitted upon the harsh truth.

"Yeah, so what, it's only by a few centimeters." The hanyo closed his eyes and lifted his face. Kuoh only chuckled until he fixed his light brown orbs on him again.

"What is it now?" The constant observant stare was no doubt making him feel self-conscious and exposed.

"Ah, nothing, I just never imagined you to be wearing that. I didn't think you were into such clothing."

"Don't be an idiot! Like I'd wear kimonos on my own—my mom made me wear this." The teen corrected.

"Why?"

"Er…let's save that for another time." Inuyasha dodged the question with a sheepish smile.

"Okay…" A pause lingered between them. "So, that Sesshomaru is really getting married? I mean he was always the cold type, how did he find himself a mate?"

"Yeah, he's a cold-blooded demon, but…well I guess he has his moments."

"Lucky him then, if it works, it works." Kuoh shrugged, not caring too much in the end. He was just inherently amazed. Before they reached Inuyasha's room, they crossed a traditional storage space stuffed with old equipment and scrolls. This caught the bluenette's eyes instantly, provoking him to halt and peer his head inside the ajar door. "Epic—this place is still here? We used to play here so often!"

"Oh yeah…I kinda remember now. We went on tons of ' _adventures'_ in this room, heh?" Inuyasha scoffed recalling the notion as he entered the room as well.

"Dressing up in oversized demon armor to take down the snake and protect the kingdom." Kuoh laughed upon recollecting more. "Maybe we should do that again sometime. Inu would make a cute princess in that outfit." The taller teen expressed a playful smirk in the hanyo's direction as he eyed his white and red kimono again.

"Shut up!" The hanyo didn't know why his face was threatening to blush. "I'll kick your ass before that."

…

"By the way what university did you say you go to? Don't you stop by the village often?"

"F university. No I don't, it's pretty far—farther than your place too so visiting becomes a pain. Plus, I'm super busy for the most part. I want to ace all my classes with honors after all. Are you busy as well?"

The teen didn't have the heart to tell him it was because of his overpowering elder brother, especially after hearing such an honest and dedicated reason. "Yeah...but for different reasons…" He found himself averting his eyes again. "I mean I would love ta come here every weekend if it was me."

*+*+*+*…*+*+*+*

After some time laughing, quarreling and playing in Inuyasha's room, they decided it was time for a snack. When they mentioned this to the chef, (and with the chef aware of Inu's condition) he ended up making them full-fledged meals instead, that they were now forced to eat. But hey, who complains about free food? Carrying their fills in their individual bowls, they transferred themselves to the living room/space to eat comfortably on the couches for old times' sake.

Half of the day had already passed and Sesshomaru was slightly agitated at his father for keeping him out so long. ' _Irritating…this is why I hate being at home sometimes.'_ The thoughts brought about a frown. _'…I wonder if Inuyasha is taking care of himself…ugh, I promised him we'd go through this together yet I only seem to be good at avoiding him…_ ' His face further cringed. ' _However, I can't help but wonder what's going on in his mind. Is he not willing to get married? We're already mates, is he afraid of a lifelong attachment—as if I hadn't made that clear enough before. Or was he just acting like an idiot as usual?_ ' Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. Somehow, that last one really fit the bill, causing the elder to feel like the stupid one for cognizing in the first place. He heaved a slow sigh before walking down the corridor again. He was missing his hanyo a lot.

' _Two, three, four…one week, two weeks…_ ' Two weeks. It had been two in a half weeks since he _touched_ his mate. No…he possibly couldn't lay a finger on him while the hanyo was already in such a state. Perhaps that was the more significant reason for his mood swings and unnecessary contemplations. For the three years they've been dating, such a thing never happened that distanced them or at least obstructed Sesshomaru from _loving_ him. ' _And when he comes in looking like that …'_ The youkai recalled how attractive the hanyo looked in the kimono with his long hair straight down and when he willingly tried to kiss him. ' _There's no way I can hold back…'_ Sesshomaru covered his mouth with a hand, feeling rather desperate suddenly. All until, a loud laughter at the end of the hall crushed his thoughts.

His stern countenance surfaced automatically as he stepped into the central lounge that connected the hallways to any location in the castle—on the first floor. He spotted his younger brother in an instant, sitting on the couch directly in his line of sight. On the contrary, the demon growled immediately when he noticed another presence near his mate. _'Human_?' Sesshomaru surveyed while he didn't hesitate to approach them.

Kuoh recognized him first. "Oh hello, Sesshomaru-nii. I heard about the marriage. Congrats-"

"Am I supposed to know you?" The silverette troublesomely let out, not anticipating for the human to actually talk to him. Kuoh choked on the spot, utterly speechless. _'Unbelievable, his arrogance only accentuated in the years. How are these two related again?_ '

"Pfft!" Inuyasha attempted to contain his laughter towards the other's reaction but failed at it and lost himself in a sea of cachinnation. In the midst of his chuckling, he decided to comfort the poor guy, thus resting a hand over his head and stroking his hair. "There there, don't take it to heart, he's like that with everyone—which is why he's a demon."

Sesshomaru's eye twitched at that gesture—not caring one bit at the words that were ushered—and gripped the hanyo's fine wrist, lifting it from his head wordlessly and returning to his side, a faint red mark clearly visible as he released his fingers.

' _Ow, what the—doesn't he notice the strength of his own grip sometimes!'_ The teen helplessly thought, not acknowledging the jealousy behind the other's intentions. He assumed it was just because other people would find their heads being rubbed annoying.

Kuoh on the other hand, took a breath. "No worries, I should've been expecting this. Anyhow, my name is Kuoh, you're _cousin_ , son of Auntie's brother." He introduced. Not as though he'd care if the elder remembered him or not but it sure would hurt his pride if he didn't.

"Whatever." The prince breathed before directing his golden gaze towards the younger. "And you, be sure to rest later, don't go wild just because a childhood companion is here." That statement sounded ten-fold harsher than it was intended to be. He realized as he turned around and left, following the posterior hallway behind them.

"You…dammit, what the freak is wrong with him—that's all he has to say!?" The white haired cried out loud, royally pissed too now.

"It's _cousin_." The bluenette had the urge to correct invain. "I agree, there really is something wrong with him. How the hell would you want to be his mate?" His cousin emphasized. For a moment, Inuyasha thought he was referring to the hanyo himself, assuming that Kuoh knew about their relation all this time. _Of course, why wouldn't he know—mom must have told him by now_. While that was slightly innervating, it saved him a lot of explaining. He was glad that Kuoh didn't question it that much, nonetheless.

"Well…"

"Forget it. Don't answer that." Albeit, Kuoh had no idea who Sesshomaru's real partner was.

"Bro there you are!" Tsuki came down the stairs that led to the upper floors. "Did you unpack your stuff? By the way, did Sessho-chan go out somewhere? I couldn't find him in this entire house. I mean I just wanted to say hi~"

"You just missed him actually but don't bother little sis, he won't remember you even if he did" Kuoh spoke from experience.

"Hontonii? Which way?" His brother pointed down the hall behind them. "Gotcha! Thanks!"

"Girls sure don't know when to give up, do they?" Inuyasha read his thoughts aloud. The raven haired nodded in agreement.

 **To Be Continued…**

Hope that makes you guys feel a tad bit better, lol. At least we got to see what was troubling Sessho, right. Kuoh, the name just automatically made its way in my head as soon as I pictured a casual normal looking guy with dark blackish-blue hair and a cool smile. The three siblings sure are something else—I really have this urge to draw them haha—and yeah, besides you guys no one would give them the time of day if I did. XD

Thanks for reading and Plz Review!


	7. Chapter 6: Calling You

Quote/song for these two: "I am in love with what we are, and not what we should be…" (By Kesha: Animal)

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Jennifer. Haleokeawe** : Haha request granted. I tried to make this longer this time. Hope you enjoy it. They'll confront each other once—like a real solo moment for Inu to rant lol. But other than that, they see each other now and then all the time in the palace…sort of. Thanks for the review!

 **Clio1111** : All hail jealousy! Yup, the one thing that WILL occur if there's ANY presence near Sesshomaru's mate. I mean he's very composed and mature (hah, on the outside for the most part ) but when it comes to Inu, even he can't exploit his own feelings. Thanks for the review!

 **Nychell21** : haha XD Good one. I'm not the best at writing those scenes but I promise that will come ; ) Especially once they're married, then there is no stopping Sessho (not that it stopped him before lol) Glad you're loving it. Thanks for the review!

 **Chapter 6: Calling You**

Inuyasha was having a sweet dream until a heavy weight rested on him. The teen tried to squirm himself out of it but to no avail. Contorting his face, he slowly opened his eyes to the view above his bed and nearly fell off the bed when he opened his eyes to find a red eyed, double horn face with ridiculous teeth.

"Aaaargghh!" The younger jumped but since the creature sat on top of him, he was only able to wiggle out between the legs of the other and hit himself against the headboard. "Wha-wha-what the—?!"

"Pfft—hahaha!" A familiar voice burst into laughter as it took off the mask and revealed itself. The person had certain dark bluish black hair and was crouched over, still trying to contain his hoots.

"You—!" Inuyasha was wide awake by now and super furious nonetheless. "Bastard! Ya outa your mind or something?! What if I got a heart attack?!"

"Ahaha, sorry, sorry, I didn't think you'd actually be scared though haha." Kuoh wiped a tear away.

"You…any one would be! Geez wait till I try that on you, imbecile!" The hanyo was so pissed that he didn't think for a second and strangled the other in a headlock.

"Whoa—hey, ah—watch it—" The two ended up struggling so much that the bedsheets slipped and brought them tumbling down. It wasn't until that descending motion that something kicked Inu in the stomach, making him realize instantly about the pup with a wave of fright. However, to his luck, Kuoh was the one who landed on the floor first with Inu sitting on top of him.

' _Phew_.' That was too close for call. ' _if it wasn't for Kuoh—no I really shouldn't just lose it like that. If anything happened to the pup, the others and Sesshomaru would be very angry_.'

"Sheesh, that kinda hurt." Kuoh groaned from beneath.

"Hmp, serves you right."

"On top of that you're sitting on me—you're not exactly a pound you know." The elder insinuated him to get off already.

"Hm… maybe I should just keep sitting and let the weight kill you."

"Hey! That's harsh, man—I don't deserve that much—okay okay, I'm sorry I won't do it again, please?"

The hanyo sighed and crawled off. "What the hell were you doing in my room anyway?"

"Huh? Oh I nearly forgot! Breakfast is ready and every one's waiting in the dining room."

"Why didn't ya say so sooner! Wait, I still have to wash my face!" Inuyasha scurried off the ground and fixed his kimono a bit before heading out. The bluenette followed suit.

"Better hurry, they're waiting."

"That's your fault for wasting time first." He retorted as he reached the well and splashed water on to his face. The teen quickly wiped it off with the long sleeve of his kimono and traveled back into the mansion. ' _Why were they having breakfast so soon…or was he just over-sleeping these days?_ '

"There you two are, what took so long?" Izayoi asked as soon as they entered the dining chambers. She was seated on the table along with the rest of the members of the family including Suoh and Tsuki.

"Sorry Auntie, Inuyasha was just so energetic in the morning." Kuoh casually answered with a smile.

' _Can I bash this guy's head_?' Inuyasha sent poisonous glares his way from behind as he blamed the entire story on him. Deeming the trouble wasn't worth it, he pulled out a vacant spot and settled down. _'Huh? Where are my chopsticks_?' The teen noticed his plate was missing chopsticks, directing his gaze towards the center of the table for an extra pair.

"Here." Sesshomaru interrupted from the side, handing a pair of chopsticks to him.

"Ah! Oh, yeah thanks." Inuyasha tried to smile back in gratification. The elder simply looked at him, then back at his food wordlessly. He didn't even realize he took the seat next to Sesshomaru! Not that, it was a big deal …but why did his heart skip a beat then? Out of curiosity he turned to see who was at his other side and wasn't surprised to find the one and only: Kuoh.

…

"Hey Sesshomaru, you're not gonna eat that, right? Lemme have it." Inuyasha picked up all the meat from his plate without obtaining an answer because he was well aware the other wouldn't reply anyway.

"Inuyasha dear, don't forget to drink that juice the chef prepared." Izayoi added in.

"Blegh, over my dead body am I drinking that again."

"Inuyasha, you don't get enough nutrients from food only, that drink has the other necessary vitamins."

"But that tastes like crap!"

"Inu-chan is making such a fuss over a drink, Suoh-nii." Tsuki mocked, sitting on the opposite side of the table with Suoh beside her. Suoh nodded in response while focused on his meal.

"This thing?" Sesshomaru questioned in subtle wonder as he surveyed the tall glass of juice. Since it didn't seem like his brother would mind, he took a small sip from it. "It's not toxic at all."

"There's something called _taste_ you know." The teen deadpanned.

"Hey Kuoh, we have to go shopping today." Tsuki intervened in the middle of it.

"Huh? Why me?" Kuoh spilled some soup off his spoon. "Take aniki with you."

"…I have old friends I'm meeting later." Suoh averted his gaze suspiciously.

"What friends? When did you have any friends?" Kuoh blurted.

"This generation just doesn't know how to respect the silence of eating." Inu Taisho growled, trying to ignore the commotion on the table.

"Then Inuyasha, you're coming with me, right?" The bluenette insisted immediately. At the same time, Sesshomaru on the other side flinched.

"And why should he go with you?" The youkai asked for him. Kuoh tilted his head forward to meet Sesshomaru eye to eye, not expecting the usually silent and apathetic demon to answer instead.

"I don't see why not." Their cousin nonchalantly shrugged, boldly dismissing the argument.

"Actually, the tailors will be coming in today for Inuyasha's outfit—sorry Kuoh-kun, he won't be able to come with you." Their mother informed with an apologetic laugh.

"Eh~ That sucks. Oh well." Kuoh whined. It was for a very brief moment but Kuoh felt an intense gaze his way. He instantly rotated his head in what his brain perceived to be the direction, that shockingly led to Sesshomaru. However, to his paranoia the other had his face on his plate.

…

"So which one?" Izayoi prodded at the massive flower hair clips.

"…Why do they have to be flowers again?!" The hanyo cried, annoyed beyond reason for these girly customs.

"Your suit is white and red, so the flower should complement, no?" Apparently, Izayoi was so eager about the arrangements of the wedding that it almost felt as if she was the one getting affixed.

The teen sighed. _'How did he get stuck with picking out make up and flowery clips_?' "…Is Sesshomaru really okay with this?"

"Why not? Of course, he's looking forward to it. I mean he had no objections— Why don't you just ask him?"

"Hmph, I would if he'd stick around. Where is he anyway?" Other than the few coincidental meetings here and there and the family meals, he barely had a 'real' conversation with him. And that was beginning to bug him. Moreover, as much as he hated to admit it, he was also beginning to feel extremely overwhelmed (with the stress of the marriage plus the baby) and insecure. The feeling sucked and his brain wasn't adept to cognizing excessively over such matters. Back at home, everything was as it was—in the open, without such a sensation of a 'wall' between them. Even if Sesshomaru hardly talked, Inuyasha would balance all of that by talking twice as much and bugging the other freely until all the answers were out.

"I think the tailors are taking his measurements too." She replied.

"Whatever, I'm outta here." Inuyasha walked out. It had been two hours since they started deciding on the bridal kimono as well as the accessories, pendent, veil, etc. ' _Man, this is more painstaking than college!'_ The younger stressed as he marched down the corridors. While he scratched his head once, an abrupt painful jolt erupted from within his stomach, knocking him on to the floor. He crouched over his stomach, groaning at the foreign discomfort. ' _It hurts…shit, why…'_ The teen looked up, there was no one in sight—he couldn't even ask for help even if he wanted to. _'Dammit, where are you…? Didn't you promise to be with me…? Sesshomar—'_

"Inuyasha?" A voice called from behind. The hanyo whipped his head in that direction but slumped as he only found Kuoh. "Hey, what's wrong?" The other approached him at once as he saw the half-breed's exhausted state.

Inuyasha didn't know how to respond and had other things to focus his energy on. Out of nowhere, he felt like the oxygen around him was also beginning to thin causing him to run out of breath. "…maru."

"What?" Kuoh tried rubbing his back.

"…call Sessho…maru…" The white-haired managed to let out between labored breaths.

"Sesshomaru?" Kuoh echoed in puzzlement. The bluenette pushed the displeasure in his chest, and glanced around. "Um, he's not here right now—let's get you to your room first. What happened though? Is it your stomach?"

The pain only seemed to amplify from multiple places upon on the fact that he couldn't disclose the secret of his pregnancy.

…

' _That's one thing taken care of—though I do hope it's the last. Such a ceremony shouldn't require so much demand_.' Sesshomaru walked out of the wardrobe room with a minor headache forming on his temples. ' _Sesshomaru_.' He halted in his steps. Something was off—he conceived a strong spiritual signal from his mate. The youkai immediately quickened his pace. Inuyasha didn't have the sharpest ability to sense the elder's presence but he always had, which accentuated especially after they mated countless times. He turned the long corridor and spotted two familiar figures kneeling on the floor. ' _Inuyasha_!'

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru exclaimed as he passed them and knelt on one knee in front of the teen.

"Don't ask me, he suddenly started getting a fever out of the blue." Kuoh explained based on observation alone.

"Leave him to me and make yourself useful by informing the maids." The prince scooped his younger brother up and carried him away. The other teen stood there dumbfounded with a virtual arrow stabbed in his body.

' _Ah, man, I seriously hate that guy…why does he have to treat everyone like trash just because he's royalty._ ' Kuoh balled his hands into fists while he obeyed the order anyhow.

"Urg…why does it hurt…" Inuyasha huffed against the elder's clothing.

"You're running a fever, perhaps that's why. Just hold on a little longer." Sesshomaru consoled. He was overly pleased that the younger wasn't able to see his face right now. To drive Inu to this state…he was repulsed with himself. Just for his own selfishness to keep his hands off the teen while he was in such a state, he ultimately left him to fend for himself—not keeping the usual eye on him and getting too occupied with other matters such as the ceremony.

The silverette laid the hanyo on to his own bed, watching as his breathing hitched. Brushing the hair away, he rested his cold hand onto Inuyasha's forehead. "Is this better? Where does it hurt?"

"Mn… everywhere." The younger lazily replied, relaxing himself in the cool of the other's hand. While that wasn't precisely helpful, the youkai wasn't going to hold him against it. ' _He is sweating._ ' The elder noted and began opening his kimono from the neck. This wasn't helping either: a panting, sweaty Inu under him, exuding extra attractive pheromones. It was taking every bit of his conscience to keep his mind concentrated.

' _Please, this is not the time for endearment_.' Sesshomaru growled at his inner demon and dropped his gaze on the teen's bulging stomach underlined by his kimono. The silverette involuntarily placed a hand on top of it. ' _This fetus…it could either be human or half breed…or even a demon._ ' The last one was native but at the same time negligibly terrifying. He was a powerful demon who transform into his real form (dog form) any moment—he didn't fear his kind, however, Inuyasha was a half-breed, mostly always in a human hybrid state— his main concern was what kind of blow the demon pup would inflict on his mate…

His musings were disturbed by a quick knock on the door. "Enter." Two maids with a tub of water, wash clothes and a doctor entered.

"We were notified of Prince Inuyasha's condition. Please let me have a look." Sesshomaru eyed his guests and lifted himself off the bed, granting them permission. As he straightened himself, a weak force tugged his sleeve. Startled, he glanced at the hand of the hanyo holding him back, golden orange eyes blearily looking back at him.

"Inuyasha?" The demon attested and arched close to the younger to better hear his response.

"…on't leav…" The words barely came out to more than a whisper. Sesshomaru smiled, closing his eyes to focus on the warmth building in his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere, otouto." The elder guaranteed with full confidence in his voice. He straightened his spine again and stepped to the other side of the bed, out of the doctor's way to lock the younger's hand with his.

The doctor took his heart rate and blood pressure, then examined other signs on his body. "It's only a fever from the pregnancy, perhaps a small autoimmune response to the developing baby but nothing dangerous. He can take the usual illness medicine and rest well."

"I see, thank you." Sesshomaru nodded, watching him bow and leave. The maids placed damp clothes on the hanyo's forehead and fixed a jug of water on the table beside his bed.

"Sesshomaru-sama, we'll periodically check on him, you can leave if you want to." One of the maids suggested.

"No, I'll stay, you two are dismissed." The maids bowed and departed as well. The prince looked at Inuyasha once more. ' _Good, he's asleep_.' Caressing his flushed face once, he made himself comfortable on the bed, resting his back against the bedhead with a knee up and reaching for something to pass the time.

*.*.*.*…*.*.*.*

Inuyasha cracked his eye open to an unfamiliar yet nostalgic ceiling. He stared at it for a good two minutes, pondering where he had seen it before. Something he had woken up to when he was a child perhaps…

"Are you awake, or sleeping with your eyes open?" His elder brother's all-too-well-known voice said from beside him. The teen was stunned that Sesshomaru had stayed and immediately attempted to sit up. "Stay put—don't even consider getting up yet." Now that was an order.

"Hagh~" Inu exhaled loudly as he flopped back on the pillow. "Still, are ya sure you should be here? Someone's been _real_ busy ever since we got here." He taunted. The silverette frowned.

"Yes, I've been busy." Other than restating the question, the elder wasn't sure what to say either.

"Seriously?" The half-breed turned his head towards the demon without getting up. "That's all you have to say?" Sesshomaru continued to gaze at him in silence. Now, he just had the overpowering urge to get up, which he did. "Dammit you're the worst!"

 **To Be Continued…**

Sorry I know ending there—right in the middle of their conversation— is a terrible idea, I can just imagine your faces right now haha, but I have to head to bed for a FULL day at school tomorrow. But at the same time I wanted to post this chapter since its pretty long enough to qualify as one , no? And better news: since spring break is in 3 days, I'll update a lot sooner.

On the other hand, these chapters are really killing me lol. XD I know I've probably wrote a ton of fluff in the past but plz nothing as mushy as pregnancies—the entire time I'm writing this I have my face smacked down on my laptop.

Anyhow, thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Chapter 7: Apologies & Vows

Told you I'd be back soon—would've been back sooner if I didn't go on a vacation. Technically I'm still on vacation and the internet is miserable here…so…yeah enjoy this one while you can!

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Jennifer. Haleokeawe** : Yeah, I can imagine! Well, even though it's midway through spring break— here's a chapter. Inu will try to get Sessho back on track lol. Thanks for reviewing!

 **Clio1111** : Yeah Sessho is dense sometimes—a lot of semes are haha. Really? Wow, I wasn't expecting that, I thought the cousins were distinct personalities that I added in haha XD. But it's okay, they'll be exiting soon anyway. Thanks for the review!

 **Marmelin** : Thanks!

 **Nychell21** : Haha that's a high demand XD I'll be sure to pass the message to Inu. Thanks for the review!

 **Disclaimer in first chapter.**

 **Chapter 7: Apologies & Vows **

"Seriously?" The half-breed turned his head towards the demon without getting up. "That's all you have to say?" Sesshomaru continued to gaze at him in silence. Now, he just had the overpowering urge to get up, which he did. "Dammit you're the worst!"

"Excuse me?"

"You… this entire time you've been avoiding me—" Inuyasha began.

"I wasn't necessarily avoiding you."

"What the hell else do you call it! We live in the same house for crying out loud and I only see you during meals—what's up with that?!" The hanyo exclaimed. "Mom said you were looking forward to the ceremony…but I don't even know what to think. Are you hating me because of this…thing growing inside me—maybe you hate it 'cause it might be human or even a _half-breed_ but then you said we'll go through it together—I don't get it! You never speak your mind and I got pretty used to it but… this is goddamn frustrating! I don't know what to think anymore—it's like your—"

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru mouthed, afraid the younger might start brawling on him.

"Just what's wrong with you?! Why do I have to feel like this—!?"

"Inuyasha!" The elder clutched both his wrists and forced the younger to look at him with water-filled eyes. Even so there was a moment of brief silence that dragged on forever between them before the demon actually spoke. "…I'm sorry."

The hanyo wasn't expecting a straight away apology. "What…?"

"I admit I was being irresponsible, forgive me." Sesshomaru maturely apologized again and released the younger's wrists. "I wasn't able to keep my promise with you and let you experience this alone—but that doesn't mean I was imperatively avoiding you."

"You were!" The younger refuted almost instantly. The youkai couldn't help but give him a serious glare, apparently tired of hearing that.

"Anyhow, please stop over-cognizing about every little matter. I do not hate you or the pup…even if it were to be born a mortal." That last part was still a bit unbelievable.

"Then why didn't you want to spend time with me?"

"…let's just say those reasons are mine alone and I'm ashamed of them."

"Tell me."

"I refuse. Moreover, that is the past now and I promise not to let that kind of behavior come between us again." Sesshomaru hopped his voice was convincing enough for Inuyasha to drop the subject. However, the teen gave him a skeptical look.

"Demon, I'm not listening to you either then." He crossed his arms and averted his face. The silverette heaved a heavy sigh, ultimately furrowing his eyebrows too.

"Is that so?" The demon challenged him, soon cupping the back of the other's head and forcing him to turn his way. Before the hanyo could put two and two together, Sesshomaru locked his lips on to the youngers, pushing him back hard.

"Mmh..." Inuyasha attempted to resist by shutting his eyes and shoving him back but to no avail. The elder noted the younger's reluctance as he probed his tongue to clenched lips but that was no dilemma for him. All Sesshomaru had to do was slide his other free hand along the curvature of the younger's hips evoking a conditioned moan. "—ah—!" As his thin lips opened, the silverette continued the trail of his hand and hooked a thumb on the side of his younger brother's mouth, making sure it stayed open too. By now Inuyasha was compelled to follow or fight the movements of the elder's tongue—either way, he was losing it.

…

"Man, I'm so late—that idiot sister ended up forcing me to help her. I wonder if Inu's condition's any better…" Kuoh was approaching his cousin's room but trailed off as he thought he heard moaning sounds right behind the door. He intuitively peeked from a side of the open door and was absolutely shocked at what he saw. The teen literally tumbled a step back and smacked a hand over his mouth not to be discovered by the busy couple. It was Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was kissing Inuyasha! And by the looks of it, it appeared very passionate and consensual. _'But why…? Didn't Seshomaru already have a mate?'_ Without another unanswered thought, Kuoh backed away and ran away from that place, heart feeling utterly crushed and betrayed.

Sesshomaru glanced at the ajar door at one point wondering if it was just his imagination to sense another tentative presence there, who had apparently disappeared now. "Fwah—" The half-breed was finally able to break away for a breath of fresh air. "Ha..ha…you really are the worst…"

"But weren't you missing me just now?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha turned a shade of red recalling how he was complaining about the other a couple of minutes ago. "Geez, why are you always like this?"

"I won't apologize for that." Sesshomaru declared. "That's enough, rest now."

"Yeah so you could elope again."

"I assure you, I won't." Inuyasha focused his attention on him, golden orange eyes observing him carefully.

"You'll stay then?" The teen confirmed.

"Until you fall asleep." His elder brother answered with certainty. The younger decided to believe him and lay back down, pulling the sheets over him and shifting slightly closer to the other. As soon as he lay down, the elder began brushing his soft white hair with his nails, ultimately putting the younger to sleep. Once he confirmed the teen was asleep, he slowly lifted his weight off the bed and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

While the demon was walking away, he recognized Kuoh standing against the wall, evidently waiting for him. Sesshomaru had nothing of interest to say thus walked past him until the bluenette blocked his path. The sileverette automatically frowned.

"You, what exactly are you playing Inuyasha for?"

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru failed to see the reason behind this.

"I saw you ...kissing him...what are you thinking? Aren't you getting married in two days? Just because you're his older brother doesn't mean you can control him."

The prince unwillingly sighed. "How infuriating. Step aside, I have no intention of wasting my time with you." The elder waltzed around him instead. "If you're so intrigued, why not ask the hanyo himself?"

"I will." ' _Che. like Inu could ever like you._ ' Kuoh clicked his tongue.

…

Sometime later during the day when the bluenette brought up the courage, he navigated back his cousin's room, opening the door and standing there wordlessly. Inuyasha had just woken up and was still sitting up on the bed in a daze. It took him a while to notice his cousin standing like a zombie under the door frame.

"Eh? Kuoh…? What's up—why are ya just standing there?"

"…Hey Inuyasha, what is Sesshomaru to you?" Kuoh asked with his head low. The white-haired teen blinked once unsure how to tackle the question.

"What do you mean…?"

"Do you normally kiss your brother?" The bluenette deadpanned.

"What? Oh—ugh…don't tell me you saw that..." Inuyasha could feel his pride shattering about now in front of his childhood friend.

"What the hell is going on?!" Unlike him, Kuoh was taking this matter seriously. "Why? Doesn't he already have a mate?"

"H-hey calm down. I think you're missing something here...I mean, I am …his mate."

"What...then you mean to say he's getting married to..."

"Me? Yeah, I thought you knew already." Inuyasha annunciated.

"What the heck…that's totally wrong!" Kuoh may have blurted those words out in the spur of the moment but they unexpectedly stabbed into Inuyasha. Hearing that from a close friend of his and only cousin hurt him more than he would have guessed. Technically, the bluenette didn't intend to be so harsh with his words either but there was something vehement in his heart that was enviously taking over his mind and soul. Surprised at the hanyo's defeated expression, he sprinted out the room.

…

"Are you feeling alright?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm cool." Inuyasha sheepishly answered back, completely lost in his own thoughts before the elder brought him back to reality.

"Are you sure? If you aren't ready, we can postpone the ceremony for another day—"

"No! I mean, it's okay. I said I'm fine—let's just get it over with already." The teen convinced.

"If you say so." The youkai pecked his forehead before leaving to get the ceremony started. It had been two days and he wasn't able to see or talk to Kuoh after that at all to clear things between them. ' _Kuoh seemed really furious…_ ' Inuyasha was certain he wouldn't attend his wedding with the way he left.

The dressing and make up went by faster than the younger anticipated. He was dressed in his red and slightly white outfit in no time. His hair had been drawn above his neck in a fancy fan-like bun with the only hair loose being the few strands escaping his back and the locks of hair before his ears. His forehead hair was neatly pushed to a side and the flower clip was tied closed to the back of his skull. He also wore their kingdom's ribbon which was tied in his bun as well and fell on to his back. As far as make-up was concerned, cherry red outlined his upper eye lids—exquisitely accentuating his bright eyes— and on his lips, with a pair of light purple markings on his cheek bones. Lastly, he was forced to wear a golden head chain with a large lavender jewel (shikon jewel?) right at the center.

Inuyasha walked out first upon his introduction, following a trail of sakura petals on the floor leading sideways to the front of the yard, noticing all the people that stood a head of him in neat rows. He also noticed a path in the center of the crowd dividing them in two, inferring that path must be reserved for Sesshomaru to walk in from. The teen stood timidly at the front beside the priest, slightly overwhelmed by the hundreds of eyes on him. As he averted his gaze elsewhere, he recognized the king and queen, i.e. his parents standing gracefully to the other side of the—let's say—stage area, smiling and waving at him.

' _Now I'm even more embarrassed_.' The hanyo exhaled planting a hand on his face.

"Everyone, please welcome your highness, the eldest son and heir to the throne that is also to be wed today: Prince Sesshomaru!" Drums sounded, flower petals sprayed in the air and everyone bowed in respect as Sesshomaru appeared near the end of the trail and stepped down the aisle all the way to the front. His golden gaze was unwavering as it was fixed at some point ahead of him until his eyes caught Inuyasha's and melted into them instead the entire way. The teen only stared back in wonder and amazement while his brother's eyes were filled with endearment.

Sesshomaru wore a similar white kimono as usual but a different dark shaded armor that encompassed his entire thorax. His face wasn't manipulated with foreign make-up unlike Inuyasha's but his hair was raised into a high pony tail, very homologous to their father's and tied with the same clan/kindom long ribbon as the one in the hanyo's hair. Inuyasha had to confess, the elder manifested a more king-like or warrior-like appearance. Even though Sesshomaru was the splitting image of his mother, Inukimi, here the daiyoukai without a doubt looked like his father's son. When Sesshomaru stopped right in front of Inuyasha, his lips stretched into what looked like an arrogant smile, eyeing him up and down before whispering: "You look very stunning."

Inuyasha's eyes bulged out a bit at that as his cheeks flushed a faint pink. "Y-yeah right." He hissed back.

"Are you nervous?" The elder asked while he stood beside him, body facing the priest now.

"N-no." The hanyo received a disbelieving 'hmp' in return which pissed him off by a fraction. Another set of drums initiated the ceremony. All stood quietly and witnessed the priest begin his blessings.

' _How long is this gonna take—I'm gonna fall asleep right here!_ ' Inuyasha pondered as the words of the priest went above his head without any recognition. His attention was suddenly caught when a hand latched on to his in slow motion. The teen immediately looked down and saw Sesshomaru's pale hand holding his, causing him to look at the other's face which was still facing ahead. The hanyo turned forward too, returning the embrace. Since they stood so close to one another, it wasn't that conspicuous if they held hands, in general.

Soon the preaching was over and the priest instructed them to hold their hand out for the oath of taking over the kingdom once InuTaisho was incapable to. This was followed by a necklace of bones that were draped over both their heads one at a time. To conclude the marriage, the prince was to kiss the jewel on the bride's forehead and vowed to be loyal and protect her. Likewise, Inuyasha bowed his head and promised fidelity, respect and assistance. This was all finalized by a sip of sake from their sakazuki cup which was served by the sake server.

The moment both of them faced each other and sipped down their share, the village folks applauded wildly with the drums and gongs. Sesshomaru placed his cup back on the server's tray and turned back to his mate, lifting the younger's hand and bestowing a kiss on it.

"I love you." The demon reminded.

"Mn, me too…" The teen bashfully replied, troubled by the other's sincere actions. Not a moment too soon, Izayoi and Inutaisho walked over to them, hugging and congratulating them instantly.

"Oh my God, you two grew up so fast!" Izayoi cried.

"Mom _please_." Inuyasha huffed. "Can we just get out of here now?"

"Do you think Sesshomaru will let me hug him this once?" Their mother asked loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear, who was standing right beside him, greeting his father.

"Only this once because you are my mate's mother."

"Well lucky me." Izayoi took advantage of that.

"Congratulations again, looks like you'll be taking after me after all. I'm glad to leave the throne to your hands when the time comes." InuTaisho claimed.

"How agonizing." Sesshomaru let out, not one bit interested in a duty-bound position.

' _I'm tired…how long do they plan on standing and talking_.' Inuyasha thought, eyes closed into boring exhausting slits. Gradually, other main figures of the village and castle congratulated them both as well while the current rulers stood by them.

"Inuyasha," A familiar voice spoke out from the crowd and grabbed Inu's ears. The teen rotated his head to see Kuoh standing at a distance.

"Kuoh?! Wait you actually came?" The white-haired teen immediately exclaimed. Kuoh's eyes seemed like they still held a grudge but he tried to push it aside as he motioned the other to come to him. The hanyo automatically stepped closer to him outside the stage area and stood before him as the other guests went forward and back around them. Sesshomaru was busy talking to a few of the generals but noticed the teen walk away.

"Um, you…actually look really nice—like a real princess." The bluenette softly muttered, not sure how to act.

"Enough with that already. You're making me sick."

"Look, I'm …uh, sorry about what I said before…I thought about it and I don't know—" His cousin scratched the back of his neck while he attempted to formulate a response.

"I get it, you don't have to explain yourself. I thought it was weird too in the beginning but…I don't know, you just love each other so much that—" Inuyasha laughed.

"Do you really love him that much?" Kuoh finally looked at him directly.

"…Yeah, I do. He's a big demon sometimes but I can't help it."

"And does he love you?"

"More than I do to him." The hanyo presented a confident smile at that, surprising the other. Kuoh sighed.

"I'm leaving."

"Eh? Wait what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked after him as the other turned his back in defeat.

"Congrats, hope you stay happy—I think I've had enough. See you later sometime." Kuoh waved a hand without turning back and walked away.

"You okay?" The elder spoke from behind the teen, startling him for a moment there.

"Ah, yeah of course." The hanyo answered, baffled by the question and walked over to him.

"Shall we head back now?" The prince arbitrarily wrapped an arm over his mate's shoulders and pressed him negligibly closer.

"Yess." That was the best thing Inu heard all day.

 **To Be Continued…**

Wait I didn't know the wedding was taking place in this chapter! Oh well, hope you guys enjoyed it, I made up everything so don't go ahead thinking this is what Japanese weddings are like lol. I just felt like being creative haha. I didn't add some scenes or even dialogues because that was out of my league—


	9. Chapter 8: Discharge

Happy Summer! I'm not enthralled about the summer itself, but the vacation—yes! Yet watch as I get tired of staying at home in two weeks.

Sorry for the delay, let's move on!

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Jeniffer. Haleokeawe:** Lol! That would have been hilarious—too bad I didn't think about that. But I bet if he did do so—at a prince's wedding—they'd probably kick him out. XD Yeah Sessho is super protective—instincts, I call it. Thanks for the review!

 **Clio1111:** I had to keep the weddings brief since I find it pointless that we can't actually visualize them in writing but nonetheless I tried to annunciate some of the practices—even so I'm glad you say they were looking hot hehe. We'll see Kuoh and his elder brother again here, the rest were part of the audience. Lol, don't worry, I think this might be the last we see of them anyway. Thanks for the review!

 **Disclaimer in first chapter.**

 **Chapter 8: Discharge**

Kuoh watched Sesshomaru wrap an arm over Inuyasha and lead him away inside the palace with the maids and flowers. The bluenette bit his lip at the depressing feeling that wouldn't escape his heart. Seeing the one he loved belong to someone else and rejected without even properly confessing really hit it where it hurt. He tried his hardest not start crying the and there while standing.

Then suddenly his vision was blocked entirely by a large hand that mapped on to the top of his face and pushed him backward, such that his back hit someone's chest.

"It's okay to cry you know." An all too familiar indifferent voice spoke out from behind. Kuoh further relaxed into the other when he recognized the stranger to be his elder brother, Suoh.

"Aniki…"

"Is it time for us to go back?" Suoh referred to going back home. The bluenette didn't answer but his silence said it all.

…

"Ah man! Finally over with! I got tired just from standing there all day!" Inuyasha whined as he stretched his arms upon entering their 'new' shared bedroom. "Huh? What's up with this place?" The hanyo gawked at the overly decorated room with flowers hanging from the walls, bed and tables. The bed itself was covered by millions of red petals and vines encircled the pillars. "They sure know how to overdo it." He flatly stated, soon rotating his head to his quiet brother. "Aren't you going to say anything about this?"

"Hm, it certainly constructs the right type of mood." Sesshomaru tilted his head in observance.

"That's not what I'm talking about!"

"Who cares." The elder simply declared, closing in on the younger as he stroked his thumb on the teen's cheek.

"What…?"

"You look absolutely breathtaking…" Sesshomaru breathed, as he absent-mindedly trailed his thumb to the hanyo's lips, smudging the red powder all over his lips and below. By the end of that statement, Inuyasha's face was the same color as the make-up that masked his lips.

"Yeah right, 'cause I look like a _girl_ …" Inu blurted, shunning his face away from the elder's view and inward towards the other's chest.

"No, you look captivating." The demon hooked his hands on the sides of the younger's face and attempted to pull it back up. Staring into the bright orange orbs outlined by red eye shadow, Sesshomaru inched his face closer, until their noses brushed against one another.

"Sesshomaru…" The hanyo quietly let out in anticipation. It didn't take long before his elder brother responded to that heated gaze and locked his lips with his. Only after kissing and sucking for a whole minute did the two separate for a brief breath of air. "Pfft." Inuyasha inwardly chuckled when he looked up at the other's face and caught a funny sight.

"What?" The prince raised a puzzled brow, not following.

"You got some make up on your lips too," The teen joked. The elder sighed at his childishness and rubbed his own lips with his fingers to see what he was talking about. Indeed, the corner of his mouth was blotched with red.

"It's yours isn't it? Clean it for me then." The youkai demanded. Inuyasha frowned before following up with a scoff.

"Sly," Was all he said and kissed the elder's lips once, licking the side of his mouth and lower lip for the red powder. Not able to resist the wet tongue licking him so adorably, Sesshomaru shifted his face in order to mingle his own tongue with the others, ultimately leading it back to its owner's mouth. "Ah—mnh—" The demon's tongue grazed the younger's mouth palate, forcing his neck to flex backward in an uncomfortable manner. "Sessho—"

Sensing the cramped position, the demon stepped forwards, automatically insinuating the teen to complement and move backwards towards the bed. As soon as the younger lay on the bed—which felt amazing for his back—the elder moved down to the crook of his neck, to sniff the smell that had been nagging him since way before the kiss. He fed his nose with the scent that it yearned, taking in a mix of the perfumes, powders and a negligible amount of Inuyasha's own pheromones. _'It's so seductive…'_ The thought inevitably crossed the youkai as he bit down on the side of the teen's neck.

"Ah!" Inu twitched. "Wait…Sesshomaru—this stuff, help me take these off first." He grimaced as he pointed to all his ornaments and multilayered clothing.

"Of course," Sesshomaru smirked, amusement heavy in his tone even if Inuyasha had made an innocent request. The elder helped the hanyo sit up against the bed headboard and began with removing the jewelry, then the top cloak, the kimono obi and lastly the kimono itself, leaving only the thin white layer of kimono underneath. The prince intentionally left the hair as it was. He had to admit, a change in hairstyle always suited the younger.

"That feels a hell lot better. Aren't you gonna take off all your armor too?" The hanyo eyed the other's clothing curiously.

"It doesn't bother me, but I might as well." Sesshomaru obliged, reaching to unhook his armor from one shoulder.

"Lemme help." The half-breed willingly volunteered, eyes sparkling and obviously eager to touch the armor. "There." He neatly removed it and placed it on the empty side of the bed.

"Thank you." The prince gracefully appreciated as he opened his hair.

"Too bad, you actually looked better like that." Inuyasha casually commented.

"Did I?"

"Yeah, like a true swordsman." The younger pointed out. Sesshomaru glanced away not too content. ' _Not exactly the response he was waiting to hear, but whatever.'_

"Whatever," The demon leaned in again, pushing the teen's back on to the bedhead once more while he nuzzled his face against his collar bone and slithered a hand inside the younger's robes. The hanyo shuddered involuntarily at the cool hand as his shoulders compressed together a bit. The youkai planted chaste kisses along his sternum and pinched one of his nipples.

"We can't really continue…" Inuyasha hesitated.

The silverette looked up from the smooth flesh in subtle disappointment. "I know." The reply came out quite dead but he still continued to peck at the hanyo's skin making his way down to his stomach. Inu's could feel butterflies unleash in his pit when the other held on to it. After kissing the bulge, he froze in that position with his forehead glued to it to read the life energy coming from with in.

"Ah, hey, you think you can tell if it's a demon or human?" Inuyasha suddenly spoke as if sensing the other's contemplations.

"…the energy is powerful, but I won't be able to tell from merely that." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh well."

"We'll eventually find out, won't we?" The silverette decided to change his position and lay beside the hanyo instead.

"Yeah…we will."

"Nervous?"

"No duh…you won't know how I feel." The half-breed pouted. The elder secretly laughed at how charming his mate's face was.

"At least one of us does." He mused.

"You think this is funny?" Inuyasha playfully knocked the elder's shoulder with his fist.

"Hardly."

"By the way, is it okay to be slacking off like this?"

"I don't see why not. It's technically the first night of our _wedding_ , no one will disturb us." Sesshomaru explained even though the sun was far from setting yet.

"Better make good use of this time then." Inu grinned, ready to fall asleep any moment.

*+*+*+*…*+*+*+*

"Slow down…jeez this is your idea of a date?" Miroku complained as Koga hiked forward effortlessly.

"Of course! What's better than a hiking trip?" The wolf-demon spread his arms out in pride as he stood a couple of rocks on top.

"Remind me to never come with you again." Miroku huffed.

"Jeez, how's _my_ lover such a weakling."

"Don't even—"

"Come on, hurry up already! You gotta see the top of this place, I heard there's a huge eagle's nest somewhere too." Koga lent a hand, pulling the other up. They hiked for a few more miles towards the peak of the mountain until a disturbing voice startled Miroku.

"Hey, Koga…don't you hear that?"

"…a wailing baby?" The wolf automatically answered the thought.

"Yeah…but how exactly would a baby even come up here." The monk questioned quite troubled.

"Told ya there's probably an eagle's hide-out here."

"Really you…anyway we have to localize where that sound is coming from." The monk urged and his lover nodded once. They wandered back and forth on the top terrain, shoving bushes and twigs constantly out of their way until Koga picked up a scent.

"This way." He immediately pointed and led the way. Miroku followed suit and pushing aside one last vine, they discovered a small child—infant—wrapped in a blanket crying its lungs out on the muddy ground. Instantly, the monk wriggled off his jacket and muffled the baby boy further to protect it.

"Poor thing, how long do you think he's been here?" The brunette mouthed, attempting to stop the kid from bawling by rocking him back and forth. "Do we have any water or milk?"

"Water yeah, milk no." Koga dropped his bag and began rummaging through the contents.

"In that case, we have to get back quick and take him to a doctor." As much the wolf demon agreed, he was still disappointed they weren't able to complete their date. One, they weren't even at the very top yet—the view up there was absolutely spectacular and he wanted to show Miroku that. And two, he had been dying to try out how outdoor sex felt—in the woods was quite a turn on.

"Hagh whatever, yeah, let's head back." Koga sighed, hoisting his bag up.

"…I'm sorry we couldn't go through with this trip."

"It's nothing." The wolf demon didn't turn around but tried not to hold too much malice in his voice.

*+*+*+*…*+*+*+*

"So much paper work to look at." Sesshomaru rubbed his temples with his fingertips as he returned from the working/conference chambers of the mansion. Being king was nothing but ample work, he already knew that and it was nothing he _couldn't_ handle, however…keeping tabs on everything taking place in the village was rather troublesome itself. _'I wonder what Inuyasha is up to.'_ Cognizing about his mate relaxed him incredulously as he walked to his room. Surprisingly he found the room to be empty, until a maid rushed by with a bucket of water.

"Ah, Sesshomaru—sama! Inuyasha-sama is…" the maid stuttered. The youkai's eyes widened at the probable assumption he may have made.

"Where is he?" The demon inquired without patience.

"The nurse's chambers." She replied and followed him there. The moment Sesshomaru stepped in, he noticed Inuyasha laying on the bed, surrounded by a couple of maids and his mother.

"Inuyasha!" The prince swerved around the women and made it to the other free side of the bed.

"Sesshomaru?" Izayoi called out taken back, not exactly expecting him to be here.

"…Sesshomaru…?" Inuyasha barely tweaked an eye open to see his face in a blur. It was apparent that his breaths were labored and his face was distorted in pain.

"I'm right here. Open your eyes." The demon urged.

"Mnh…"

"Sesshomaru, are you sure you want to stay…" Izayoi confirmed before they actually got started with the procedure. The silverette stared at her with an unreadable gaze and straightened himself until a faint grip tugged on his arm.

"…do..n't…" the hanyo fought himself and pleaded. Sesshomaru knelt on one knee and locked his hand with the younger's.

"I'm not going anywhere. We're going through this together, so relax your breathing." The elder promised. Inuyasha was beyond touched that he recalled their little promise. The teen grasped his hand tightly and snuggled his cheek closer to it.

"It'll be over before you know it, just look my way the entire time." His younger brother nodded.

…

"Hagh…ha…Er…" The half demon clenched his jaw to the point he thought his teeth would crack. He never let loose the hand that he was holding as he saw his legs spread out in front of him. What were they still doing? Dammit, how long had it been already?

"Inuyasha." A firm voice pulled him out from the abyss. Inuyasha glimpsed at his side, negligibly tilting his head. He recognized Sesshomaru's unwavering gaze directed at him, even though that face was expressionless, the younger could sense a wave of worry radiating from him that almost made him laugh to see the other like this.

"Sesshomaru…is it over yet…?"

The youkai glanced at the maids once then answered. "… almost, you're doing great."

"Mhm…" Inu pursed his lips.

"Speak to me."

The hanyo opened his mouth to exhale a tired breath before talking. "Can we…get ice cream…after this…?" He innocently asked, lungs still feeling heavy.

The prince held back a laughter at that unanticipated request. ' _So very like Inuyasha to be thinking of food at a time like this.'_ "Anything you want." Hilarity coated his tone of voice as he spoke, while a smile masked his face.

"Heh." Inuyasha grinned for a brief second, but that expression cringed into pain eventually. "Argh!" It felt like his walls were being stretched so badly, that he couldn't picture the process taking place and neither would he.

"It's okay, it's near the end." Sesshomaru ratified, cupping his mate's cheek and pressing his lips strongly on to his. Izayoi saw this and placed a hand over her face while a few of the other maids slightly blushed at them.

' _Kids these day…'_

Sesshomaru managed to keep the hanyo quite distracted until it was all over at last and the ladies straddled the new born pup in a sterile white and red patterned cloth.

"Sesshomaru…? Is it over…?" Inu barely mustered the strength to ask as he balanced his respiration.

"Yes, it's over, don't worry about a thing. Rest now, hanyo." The elder fixed his large cold hand over the younger's sweaty forehead, sliding it past his eyes such that it would induce slumber. "It's over." The pure blood repeated once more as he glared at the small _pup_ now in Izayoi's arms. It was a …

 **To Be Continued…**

Glad that's over with—we're finally getting somewhere. But now I feel like I'm going to be sick. My mind can be super vivid sometimes, even if only a third of that gets typed. By the way, Inu and Sessh were having a kid so I thought why not? Let's give MiroKoga a sequel too lol.

Anyhow, I left that blank on purpose—I already know the answer but what do you guys guess the child will be? Human? Demon? Half and half both? I'm curious! Thanks again for waiting patiently for this chapter and see you soon with the next one ^^


	10. Chapter 9: Bakusaiga & Urusai

I'm starving. That's all I have to say pfft. These summer days seem so long and boring.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Jennifer. Haleokeawe** : Damn, you guessed it. Wow you guys are good at reading minds. It is indeed a full demon and it must be your lucky day to know that I already decided on his personality to be troublesome and blurt lol. Haha money may not be the biggest problem since they're royalty. Thanks for the review!

 **Marmelin** : Please don't die yet, the fun and love is yet to come haha. Thanks for the review!

 **Clio1111:** Lol my bad. I think I meant to say 'gazing at him intensely' rather than 'glaring.' XD. Sessho doesn't hate his child, trust me. He was only eyeing him very observantly, as if taking in that reality of what the pup is (a demon). Good guess—it is a boy! Yup, Miroku and Koga have their hands full with a kid to raise too now. Just wait and see how annoyed Koga will be haha. Thanks for the review!

 **Disclaimer in first chapter.**

 **Chapter 9: Bakusaiga**

Sesshomaru eyed the pup in her arms. It was a _real_ puppy, fur as white as snow and texture perhaps similar to Inuyasha's with a moon marking on its forehead and InuTaisho's rough blue streaks over its cheeks. All these indications only confirmed one thing: the pup was a full demon.

' _Exquisite_.' Sesshomaru sarcastically thought, before remembering about Inuyasha. He rapidly turned his head to find the younger fast asleep with a face that showed no care in the world. ' _Unbelievable. Well, he deserved some rest.'_ The youkai decided to straddle the hanyo in his arms and lifted him up.

"Sesshomaru-sama, where are you taking him?" One of the maids questioned at once.

"To our room of course, where else."

"Um, actually, I would think that leaving him here would be better, where the nurses can attend to him any time if need be." The maid elucidated. The demon knitted his brows in understanding.

"Will he be able to sleep peacefully here?" The elder wanted to confirm.

"We promise you."

"Very well." Sesshomaru lay the teen as gently as possible back down on the bed, brushing the other's hair away from his face and reaching for the sheets. "I will come back soon to check on his condition."

"You're very welcome to, your highness but I assure you the worst is over. He will be fine." The maid smiled. "Oh yes, excuse my tardiness—congratulations on having a baby boy."

' _Demon boy…'_ "Where… can I find my child?" The youkai asked gracefully. Even he had to admit how odd it sounded to say that. ' _His child. No,_ their _child. Why was that so difficult to believe?_ ' Sesshomaru was always a serious entity with no room for immaturity and here he was beginning to feel his paternal instincts rising on him. He desired to see their recreation, as if it was his pride all of a sudden.

"The pup's under sterile care with the nurses and lady Izayoi. I'm sure they should finish in another ten to twelve hours."

"Why is that?" The prince couldn't fathom why it took so long before one could see or hold their child.

"Since it is a newborn pup, that should give him enough time to further develop into a precocial pup. At the moment, the young creature is still very tender." She explained. [Lesson time: Since, the pup is in its demon form, i.e. animal form, it requires a lactation period before it can become fully precocial (crawling, feeding on its own). However, since it is a pure/royal blooded demon, I shortened that time incredibly. (unlike the time needed for humans). Don't ask me about half-demons].

"I see."

 **Miroku X Koga**

The baby kept wailing. "See, this is why I said we should've just let the hospital keep it!" Koga yelled, highly annoyed by all the crying. "Dammit, does this wannabe only know how to cry?"

"Are you even making sense? How the hell is a hospital supposed to just 'keep' him?" Miroku argued back, rocking the kid back and forth. "Aw come on, don't you want milk? It's really good." He cooed at the baby who slapped it away, causing the feeder to slip from his hands and land on to the floor. "Just great."

"Why did we volunteer to house him again?" The wolf demon asked, poking his fingers in his ears.

"We're the ones who found him—what else did you expect me to do?"

"Put him up for adoption?"

Miroku was just about having enough of the other's insensitivity by now. "I didn't know wolves could be so cold hearted. If you keep this up then I'll have no choice but to break up with you." The demon's ears perked at that. "I mean who would want to spend their life with an insensitive—"

"This is how you do it." Koga lifted the bottle, rinsed the nipple and shoved it straight into the baby's mouth before the other could say otherwise. Miroku gasped at him and was prepared for the kid to start screaming again from the brute force that Koga used, however, to his surprise, the baby chewed on the plastic nipple until registering it as nutrition. "See, not crying anymore."

"I wish you could've done that sooner." The monk deadpanned.

"Desperate situations call for desperate measures." Koga shrugged with a nonchalant expression right before inching closer to the shorter teen with anticipation. "So, where's my reward?" He pouted.

"What? When was there a reward involved?"

"Hey! You almost agreed to break up with me! That's crossing the last line—not that I was going to let you—so now I want a little apology." The long haired teen spouted.

"…I apologize?" Miroku played the innocent victim.

"You're insane if you think I'll let you off with that." Koga frowned.

"Oh alright, fine." The monk surrendered, leaning his face all the way until their noses brushed. The brunette slowly closed his eyes, as he felt the taller's breath over his lips and eventually sealed them on top of one another. Before Miroku could fully initiate a kiss, Koga was already sucking at his lips. As much as both wanted to proceed, Miroku felt a realistic impression of something slipping just as he recalled the baby in his arms and backed away immediately. He glanced at the kid, just in time to catch the milk bottle that was destined to fall again. "Whew that was close." He ushered until he looked back at his lover who held a super agitated countenance. "Look, I'm sorry…"

"Argh, kick him out already! And this is only day one!" Koga messed up his own head with his hands in frustration.

' _Hah…he'll be babysitting two kids from now on.'_

 **Inucest**

' _Aw man, this actually hurts a ton…and I thought all the time I did it with Sesshomaru were bad.'_ That was the first thought that crossed Inuyasha's mind when he woke up and struggled to sit up. ' _Wait, the pup? What happened—I fell asleep right after!'_ The hanyo dreaded, suddenly feeling a boulder or irresponsibility hitting him. _'And where's Sesshomaru?_ ' He glanced around the room.

"Mom?" The teen called out from the empty room. A few moments later a nurse walked in.

"Inuyasha-sama, you're awake—how are you feeling?"

"Like normal…it just stings in some parts."

"That'll heal very quickly, we'll apply ointment here and there for that. Any other symptoms?"

"No…hey where is everybody? Where's Sesshomaru? Is he…with the pup?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll call him at once. Meanwhile the pup is still lactating, but do not worry, you'll see him soon."

"He? So, it's a boy?" The hanyo inquired very intriguingly.

"Yes, a demon boy."

"Oh…" _'A demon, huh?'_ That word in itself pushed a strong impression on them but nonetheless, the younger was glad the process went smoothly.

"Well then, I'll be back." She exited the room. Inuyasha waited patiently for the next five minutes, glimpsing around the space and wondering if he could hop out of bed, leave and get away with it. While he planned his adventure, the door opened and he was greeted by his mate.

"Inuyasha." There was some urgency in the elder's voice while the rest was relief.

"Yo."

"How do you feel?"

"Like usual." The hanyo grinned.

"Really…that's good, I suppose." The elder didn't question the younger's ability to recover fast.

"Um…did you see the pup?"

"No, I wasn't able to." Sesshomaru waltz to the bed side and sat on the edge, close to the sitting hanyo. Inu involuntarily shifted himself upon seeing that and leaned his weight atop the elder's shoulder. The youkai watched the gesture and quietly welcomed it as he sat still, allowing the younger to nuzzle his cheek on the shoulder.

"Ah…" Inuyasha sounded slightly disappointed. "Do you know that he's a …"

"Demon, yes. I do."

"And how do you feel about that?" There was ample curiosity and eagerness to know as the teen spoke and raised his face to look at him directly.

"Why would my opinion matter in this?" The demon asked instead, caressing a hair behind the younger's ear with his long nails. "It is what it is. No matter what the pup may be, I have already vowed to protect you both." Sesshomaru could see the evident abashment across his mate's face who lowered it and snuggled with his arm again. "Also, if it's a demon, then we can both relate." He said with a smirk.

"Name."

"Hn?"

"Since it's our child we should call him by his name now." The white haired teen clarified.

"That's right, a name…" Sesshomaru found it unappealing that he hadn't considered that before. This would certainly pose to be a tedious task. That's when he noticed the teen proudly grinning at him. "Could it be that you've already…" The elder trailed off attempting to comprehend the meaning behind that smile.

"Yeah—Bakusaiga!" Inu exclaimed with a great sense of achievement. An unforeseen countenance washed over the silverette at that.

"Inuyasha…isn't that my sword?"

"You bet."

"You're going to name him after a sword?"

"Not just any sword! It's _your_ sword. The only sword that truly belongs to and is made from you. That's a hell lot special!" The half breed elucidated.

"I understand…" The other indicated he didn't need further explanations but still pondered on the topic. "For that matter, shouldn't he be named after a treasure that belongs to us both?" Inuyasha glanced at him with a dazed look in his eyes. He hadn't thought about that in the slightest. After he had made up his mind with Bakusaiga—which was an instant option that flew into his mind—he didn't bother deducing anything else.

"I don't know, I mean that was the first thing that came to my mind and I kinda liked it..." The hanyo scratched his cheek, sitting straight now. "You wanna keep something else?" He pouted.

"Of course not." There was no way the elder was going to win against that subtle pout. "Bakusaiga it is." A part of him was still flattered by how much the younger was thinking about him and that part smiled arrogantly.

"Yeah! Bakusaiga it is—isn't that a cool name?"

"It sounds like a mouthful."

"Heh, like Sessh-O-maruu isn't a mouthful." The teen teased, dragging out the syllables intentionally.

"A mouthful indeed." The demon scoffed, as he fingered the other's chin and brought him closer, capturing his lips. He didn't waste too much time foreplaying and poked his tongue at the entrance. Inuyasha opened his mouth to utter a word but anticipatingly, the other used it as an opportunity to enter. He tangled his wet tongue with the younger's, leaking some saliva into the hanyo's mouth until they moved back a centimeter. ' _Inuyasha was still so delicious, that scent was strong as ever.'_ Sesshomaru registered. "Stick your tongue out." The youkai requested during their break.

"Huh?" Inuyasha raised a puzzled brow and even though reluctant at first, he revealed the tip of his tongue outside his mouth. His elder brother held onto both sides of the younger's face and caught the small tongue gently between his lips, soon sucking and licking it. "Nhn…I can't…" Inu hardly mumbled with the way his tongue and mouth was being ravished. That's when, the elder got too carried away and firmly bit down on the fleshy organ. The teen automatically ripped away.

"Hey! Ow…are you trying to eat it!?" The hanyo reprimanded.

"…I may have gotten a little carried away."

"A little?!" The younger emphasized, pulling away while wiping his mouth. "I think it's best if you stay away for a while."

"You don't understand, that will only increase my urges, otouto." The silverette made clear.

"You're messed up."

 **Miroku x Koga**

"About time this brat decided to bless us with some of it's mercy." Koga groaned as he surveyed the sleeping baby. The kid was chubby no doubt, with thin dark hairs on his head and wheatish skin. With a lack of a crib, they laid the kid on the only bed they had and built a pillow fortress around him.

"You could say that again—damn, so much work. Remind me to give thanks to my mom, the next time I see her." Miroku huffed. "By the way, you should stop calling him ' _it_.'"

"Oh yeah, then what else do I call this devil?"

"Hm, I think we need to come up with a name." The monk scratched his chin.

"Oh no, we're not doing this. You name something, you become attached to it." The wolf demon rejected with a shake of his head and hand symbols. Miroku only gave him a blatant look.

"He's staying with us, whether you like it or not, so I don't see the problem." The brunette answered. "Now let's see, what would make of a distinct name…maybe something mighty? We did find him in a unique spot…" At this point he was completely ignoring Koga, who slapped a palm on his face.

"How about _Urusai_ *?"

"You can't just name him that?"

"But it fits the bill, doesn't it?" The long haired teen smirked in entertainment.

"I was thinking more on the lines of Akira—"

" _Boring_ ~" Koga dejected at once.

"I thought you were against naming him just now." Miroku sulked, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Was I?" The ravenette shrugged his shoulders before coming behind his lover and locking his arms tightly over the other.

"What?"

"I want some unconditional love and affection too."

" _What?!"_ The monk gawked at him.

"What? Weren't you all touchy with the kid this whole day? Now it's my turn—"

"Are you admitting to being a kid then?" The brunette had to interject at that point in a joking tone.

"—If you keep this up, I'm throwing him out." Koga resumed in a dead serious tone.

"Okay, okay, but the bed's taken…"

"I can find more interesting places." Koga sneered.

"I bet you can." Miroku rotated one-eighty degrees in the other's arms and wrapped his own arms around the taller teen's neck, propelling him closer to his lips. Koga responded without delay and kissed his lips back. The brunette clutched the back of the wolf demon's head, as they deepened the kiss with their tongues. As soon as they breach the contact, Koga moved down to chew the other's neck evoking a moan from the brunette.

"Ah!" Miroku noticed his voice and clasped a hand over his mouth. "Oops." He said, stealing a glimpse at the sleeping baby. Then he felt Koga hold his hand and jerk him out of the room.

"Come on." The long haired teen led him to the living room, right in front the couch. He loosely gripped the other's elbows and fell on to the couch with the monk on top.

"This way…?" Miroku confirmed from the position they were in.

"You're supposed to be the one indulging me, right?" Koga grinned, prepared for some pleasuring.

"Whatever you say." Miroku shifted to a more comfortable position on his lover's hips and arched down to kiss him again.

* _Urusai:_ noisy (literally)

 **To Be Continued…**

I have to admit, naming is fun sometimes. However most of the times it takes forever to choose the perfect name but I'm amazed this was quick and fun lol. Let me know what you guys think! As usual thanks for the read and please review! See you soon.


	11. Chapter 10: Change of plans

Hey! Sorry for the delay! We had to go on a vacation and I thought I could complete the chapters before leaving but I guess not, however you have two chapters to enjoy now!

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Arifacandlelight:** You're very right. I thought so myself, that Bakusaiga is a potent name, and I was _definitely_ planning to have everyone mostly call him Baku lol—I like that nickname. Yeah Sessho will, I need to add some smutty scenes for them soon. I'm sure he'll like that. You're very welcome! Thanks for that review!

 **Clio1111:** How would that be confusing lol? It's not like they'll ever mention or use the sword. Haha glad you enjoyed that. Ah~ you're right, Sessho did catch a glance at him, but in my mind when Inu asked that, I was literally thinking along the lines of 'did you hold him/etc?' So that's why he said no. Lol sorry for the confusion, I think I should skew the wording a bit later. Thanks for the review!

 **Jennifer. Haleokeawe** : Yay! I'm enthralled that you love them. Haha that statement made me laugh—I totally wasn't expecting that. I feel like I'm suddenly guilty/condemned. You're right one story did get 2 updates in a day, but let me explain. That was the final chapter of the story which I broke into two and wanted to conclude it since I dragged it on for so long. But since you completely amazed me by keeping tabs on that/bringing that up, I decided to update this twice too lol. Thanks for the review!

 **Disclaimer in first chapter.**

 **Chapter 10: Change of Plans**

"Look at your nose, haha how is it so round?" Inuyasha ridiculed his own kid in his arms, poking his finger here and there. "But whoa the fur is so soft." He brought the puppy to his cheeks and rubbed mercilessly. Bakusaiga let out a whine before scratching his paws at the other's face. "Okay okay, lets go see Sesshomaru." The teen was already on his way to the elder's office when he overheard His dad and elder brother talking.

"I am in no position to be taking over." Sesshomaru declined.

"Nonsense! This is the perfect time for me to deliberate the throne to someone else." InuTaisho ushered.

"You simply want to rid of your ongoing duty, isn't that it?" The prince blatantly stated. The demon king averted his eyes with a sheepish look.

"Sharp as always, my son. Perhaps there is some truth behind that statement. So what will you do about it?" InuTaisho directed with a more serious look in his eyes this time. "You don't need to go back to that apartment anymore—live here. It'll be easier for Inuyasha and the pup too." Conveniently adding that last part had the silverette thinking now.

"That's a great idea!" Both of them were surprised to conceive Inuyasha's voice beside them.

"Inuyasha? When did you…" suddenly the elder teen was troubled by the other's presence. _'If it was him, he would most definitely agree to all this…'_

"Oh come on Sesshomaru, why can't we just stay here? You get to be King too—I'd _never_ let a chance like that slide~" The hanyo said proudly.

"You just want to get away from school." Sesshomaru condemned, an arrow of guilt stabbing the younger.

"Yeah well what's wrong with that!"

"Aw, look, I didn't even notice, it's my powerful little grandson." InuTaisho diverted their attention to the pup, as he lifted him up by the arms. "Don't those markings look royal?"

"That's because they're yours." Inu scoffed.

"Well anyway I have some work to take care of, think about it." He handed the kid back to Inu and looked at Sesshomaru once more before leaving. Th youkai stared behind him considering those words.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, doesn't he look feisty?" Inu grabbed his attention by holding the pup up in display by the armpits. Baku let out a proud 'rawr' in response.

"Inuyahsa! That isn't how you hold a baby!" Sesshomaru instantly exclaimed upon noticing the careless position.

"I know, I know!" The hanyo cuddled the kid in his arms again. "I was only showing him to you."

"Yes, well, I can see him just fine from here—please don't carry out such immature actions again."

"Immature he says." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Anyhow, is that the only reason you came here?" The demon walked out of his desk and wrapped both arms around the teen's waist, the pup in between them.

"Uh…yeah, maybe…?" The younger's orange eyes followed his, dancing side to side from one eye and the other. His brother smirked and kissed his lips firmly, changing the angle of his head for the second one. Meanwhile the pup only gazed upward at their connected mouths, attempting to paw at them. Sesshomaru impulsively caught the small paw and bent down to plant a kiss on it too before kissing his forehead as well.

*+*+*+*…*+*+*+*

"Now where did those two run off to without me?" Inuyasha made his way to the front garden of the mansion. That's when he heard a familiar sound from the gates. The pup, Baku ran through the gates to Inuyasha, who cuddled him immediately. Soon, an elder, larger dog demon took his breath away as it gracefully stepped into the vicinity as well. Leaving the pup on the ground to play, the teen straightened himself, eyes not turning away from the pure demon even once. ' _Wow…it had been such a long time since he saw Sesshomaru in his true demon form…he looked so beautiful…'_ The hanyo thought awestruck.

Sesshomaru came closer to the younger, bringing his snout inches away from him. Inuyasha smiled and held both sides of the demon's face, resting his face on it with affection. "If I'd known you were training him in this form, I would've come to watch too." Inu stated, silky white fur caressing his face and neck. The silverette stared back into his eyes, mentally saying 'perhaps next time.'

 _*+*+*…*+*+*_

"Come on!" Two-year-old Baku exclaimed at the foot of his father's working desk.

"What is it Bakusaiga?" Sesshomaru spared the kid a glance, who was now capable of turning into his human form and retaining it.

"Let's go in the woods!"

"I'm busy at the moment, son." The kid pouted.

"Oh come on dad!"

"Please do not address me so informally. That isn't how royalty should speak."

"But Inu said—"

" _Inu_? Bakusaiga, that is _not_ how you are allowed to call him." Sesshomaru was amazed at the younger's frankness and knew exactly who to blame. The kid frowned even more, not appreciating the elder's tone.

"Okay then play with me," Baku demanded once more, willing to start again.

"Not now."

"Lame!" The kid screamed.

"Yeah bro, just play with the kid." Inuyasha butted in again. Upon noticing that, Sesshomaru shot the teen a serious unhappy glare, before rubbing his temples.

"Inuyasha, does it look like I have time to be wasting here? Take him to Izayoi or father and return here—I'd like to speak with you."

' _Busted_.' Inuyasha's mind reflected, as he scooped up their child and raised him in the air. "Hey kid, you don't want to play with this demon, I'll take you to a much stronger demon— ready for it?" The teen challenged.

"Yeah!" The kid threw his fist in the air. Hence, the hanyo dumped Baku on to InuTaisho before reentering Sesshomaru's work space.

"Yo…" The younger peeked from the door. Sesshomaru looked up at him, setting the pile of papers aside and appeared to be less tensed than before.

"Come in."

"So, what's up?"

"…" The full blood continued to gaze at him. "You're saying you don't see why I called you here?"

"Uh…"

"This is exactly the problem." Sesshomaru sighed.

"What?!"

"Inuyasha, who are we?"

"Um…dog demons." Inu answered questioningly.

"Not any other dog demons, but royalty. Bear in mind that you are also the king of this land and Bakusaiga is the prince. Therefore, he should be raised up as one. I do not like the blasphemous terms you're teaching him."

"Not this again…" Now the half breed knew precisely where this was headed. "I get it but that's too troublesome~ I know you were raised with that in mind, but it doesn't always have to be—there's no fun in being uptight all the time." He rolled his eyes.

"Not everything is fun."

"He's only two years old, for crying out loud—can you stop being serious for once?"

"Proper etiquettes are taught at an early age." Sesshomaru argued.

"I'm not going to argue about this. I don't want him to be as serious as you—let him do whatever he wants." The white-haired teen crossed his arms.

"Is that your definition of parenting?" Sesshomaru mocked, evoking a cringe from the other. Inuyasha learned better than to bicker back and forth with the elder because he would end up having his way anyhow. Thus, the teen decided to leave the conversation for another time. With a soiled mood, he turned on his heels and reached for the door. "Inuyasha," He was ready to ignore his name until a hand held him back. "I'm not finished talking."

"I don't care!" The hanyo shouted, facing him once again before rotating himself away.

"Will you stop being stubborn?" The youkai swung the younger around again.

"I'm stubborn?! You're the one who's stubborn—"

" _Enough_." The silverette professed quite solemnly that the teen had to shut up. The elder sighed, sensing a headache on its way as he noticed his lover sulking. "Look at me," Sesshomaru uttered more softly this time, gradually bringing his hands to the other's face but Inu swatted them away. The demon mentally rolled his eyes at his brother's childishness. "Aren't you too old to be sulking?"

"Shut up." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. "You're the worst." Sesshomaru's ears were immune to those words since he had been hearing them for years now but today they were said with a slightly different tone.

"Will you try to listen to me?"

"No, really, you never change—I may argue but in the end you always have things your way." The younger condemned less dramatically this time.

"That's only because I am right."

"Che. Right my ass." The hanyo muttered again, averting his eyes in the process.

"You were the one that decided we should take over the throne. So, with that, you need to understand are responsibilities and most importantly reputation. If you won't act like royalty then how does that differentiate you from other subjects?" Sesshomaru elucidated. "Moreover, pure blood or not, that child should learn how to address others in a more courteous way."

Inuyasha was aware that the other was making a point and he was hating to admit that as always. "I'm leaving." He swiftly swerved the door open and this time the elder didn't stop him. He went back to Bakusaiga who could be heard loud and clear from the halls. The teen barged into the room to find Rin trying to quiet the kid. As soon as she recognized him, a wave of relief washed over her. "Inuyasha…"

"What's wrong?" Inu instantly asked.

"Lord InuTaisho had to step out of the mansion but couldn't take Baku-chan with him." She explained.

"And that's why he's wailing?" The hanyo found it so hilarious. "Geez, Baku, you can't just go everywhere you want—why don't you—" Albeit the half-breed was immediately cut off when the child slammed one of the bamboo sticks on the floor.

"Baku wanted to go!"

"Yeah but I just said you can't." His 'mother' stated in a matter of fact way. However, that only fueled Baku's fire further as he cringed his eye brows to their full extent. Inu worried for a split second when his face became a bright red and eyes watered. "H-hey, calm down Baku…I swear the moment grandpa comes home I'll take you with him, okay?"

"No!" The little white-haired demon screamed at the top of his lungs. (Apparently the kid couldn't wait). And without warning as Inuyasha stepped closer he was caught off guard when a stick came flying his way. Rin held her breath as she saw the stick swirl in the air towards the teen.

Before the younger could act, a hand already beat him to it, trapping the piece of bamboo in his fist and crushing it instantaneously. "Sesshomaru- sama!" Rin cried out loud. Inuyasha gawked at the elder as well, not expecting him at all but equally thankful.

"Bakusaigu!" The demon emphasized with a slightly higher pitch. "What's the meaning of this?" The kid evidently quietened, still holding a pout but timider now. Sesshomaru took long strides to his son and knelt down on one knee. "Will you explain to me why you were so loud?" He asked more calmly now, understanding he was dealing with a child.

"No…" Baku silently answered. Inu was always impressed how the kid would settle down upon Sesshomaru—well it's no wonder, he is strict.

"What about why you were willing to hurt your parent?"

"…"

"I'm very disappointed at you Bakusaiga. I never wish to witness that again. Do you understand?"

"…Yes."

"Good. Now be patient and wait for grandfather to return." The pure blood stood up again and decided to leave it at that. He did caress Rin's head once in appreciation for looking after the kid. On the way out he passed a brief glance at Inuyasha and without much of an expression change left.

*;*;*;*…*;*;*;*

Later that night, after Inuyasha confirmed Baku was asleep in Izayoi's room, he retreated to his chambers: the 'new' king and queen chambers. Coincidently, Sesshomaru was already present there, removing his robes and draping them over the loveseat. The teen was unsure if it was just himself but he could somehow feel the tension and awkwardness in the air and it was all because of him.

"Um, going to sleep?" The hanyo croaked.

"Yes." The elder didn't have to return the gaze in order to respond. The teen watched his lover climb into the sheets and lay on a side facing the wall. Thus, he decided to wash up as well and head to bed too. It was never wrong to sleep early...

When Inuyasha exited the bathroom, he walked around the master bed, carelessly tucking himself under the sheets while he faced away too. The room was silent and dark and he hated lying still on one side. "…Sesshomaru?" No response. "… sorry." The word ended up as a low whisper. Following that moment, he felt rustle of bedsheets and a weight dip closer to him. The younger arbitrarily circled his body to look up and found the other staring down at him with his usual narrow eyes. Golden eyes that glimmered in the dark and the dim light of the moon coming in from the window.

"You're very cunning to be apologizing at this time."

"W-well, at least I'm apologizing—not like you do." Inu stuttered.

"Do you acknowledge my reason for being displeased now?"

"Yeah, whatever." The half breed hesitated to admit it, ready to turn back to the wall. ' _Glad that was over—huh?'_ His intuition broke when he sensed a gentle hand on his shoulder and a face inch closer to his. As his face was awkwardly tilted to the side, he hazily watched the silverette press over his slightly parted lips. Surprisingly, Inuyasha didn't flinch and just absent mindedly lay there until the third time Sesshomaru nibbled his lips, turning over on his back and bringing his hands to the demon's shoulders. "Is this…okay? You still want to?"

 **To Be Continued…**

We're not ending there—don't break your computers yet. I have the next chapter ready, as promised: 2 chapters. But before I post that, I need some feedback real quick! As you can guess they will be having another child (sorry spoiler not spoiler). Hence, I find that I'm having some slight trouble deciding on their second child's name & therefore thought I'd leave it to u guys. I created a poll on my profile page with 4 of the best choices. Btw for those that don't have an account but really want to participate then just throw your answer in the comments below- choices are:

Tenseiga, Soyokaze, Yukikaze, & Meikakuna- pick 1!-I just realized only account users can take the poll- Please respond as soon as you can and the faster I get responses, the faster I'll update the next chapter! Thanks ^^


	12. Chapter 11: Soyokaze

Aaaand since I promised the second chapter & didn't want you guys to wait forever again—here it is! By the way, not a lot of people voted (sorry for those who didn't get a chance if they wanted to later) but the name has been decided by the majority that I did get. You'll find out below ^^

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Chavoone:** Haha nice guess. This one is as you say it is, but sorry, he won't be giving so much trouble to them—I think Baku is enough for that as you'll soon discover. You'll also realize one more thing that is different about him. Enjoy the surprises and thanks for the review :)

 **Jennifer. Haleokeawe:** It's just one child. But damn, the thought of twins never crossed my mind lol. Oh well, it's set in stone now XD. I'm sure you'll love them even if they aren't a full blood.

 **Disclaimer in first chapter.**

 **Chapter 11: Too much Trouble**

"You still want to...? Is that okay?" Inu mouthed.

The silverette let out a low chuckle. "Of course." He instinctively reacted by radiated his long fingers from the teen's collar bone to his shoulders, pushing the yukata all the way back. While kissing and licking the younger's neck, he trailed a hand in circular motion over the obi, crossing over to the younger's back for a knot to pick on. Tugging the knot, the youkai pulled it loose, also noting how arched the other's body became.

' _Of course, Inuyasha's lower back was one of his sensitive spots.'_ Sesshomaru amused at the thought, intentionally stroking his long nails in a descending direction. The hanyo twitched upward, bringing his trunk even closer to the elder's face, who exposed the skin from under the yukata and pecked it with his mouth.

"Don't do that…" The younger frowned grudgingly. The demon, as usual, paid no heed and instead cupped Inuyasha's sides, propelling him up an angle.

"Try sitting like this." His elder brother requested, having him half seated with his spine against the bed rest. The teen gave him a questioning look at first but shrugged it off as insignificant. Sesshomaru resumed his position between his brother's legs while arms hooked under his knees.

"Ah—n!" The half breed cried out when the elder's face was chronically buried into the soft flesh of his stomach. Somehow in this position, having the demon's head all the way into his body was amplifying the random butterflies in his stomach. That sensation only drove his erection further while he was all curled up over Sesshomaru.

"You seem to be feeling it more today?" It felt more like a statement than a question.

"N-no, not…particularl—ern, stop rubbing…there!" Sesshomaru simply smirked at the other's never ending adorable reactions and grazed his tongue over Inuyasha's hard on. "Mmh…" The teen pursed his lips to their full extent, resisting the urge to get swept away.

"There's no need to hold back."

"You're doing it on purpose…" Inu moaned.

"… No, but I'm about to." The youkai lifted the hanyo's legs higher, equally bringing his waist lower to bring his opening into view. Ensuing the same pattern, he traced his tongue around it before stretching a finger in and playing with his inner flesh.

"A-hah…" The younger's toes curled in an upward fashion. "Sessho…maru…"

"On second thought, hold back—don't cum yet." The demon ordered instead.

"Ugh…make up your mind—why do I have to …listen to—yo—!" A shudder truncated his response as Sesshomaru further toyed with his hole. In another minute or so, the teen was losing his absolute tolerance with the feeling of ecstasy draining his entire body. "Sessho—maru…"

"What is it?"

"Hurry up already…"

"Impatient, are we? Aren't I putting the most effort here?" The elder reminded, bending down to give the other's troubled expression a kiss on the cheek.

Inuyasha's eyes watered. "Demon! Quit teasing me…" His elder brother only laughed at that.

"Alright." Sesshomaru finally positioned himself towards Inuyasha and slowly thrusted himself into him, picking up the pace later.

"Hya—ah…urm…!" The teen rocked back and forth, grinding his back continuously against the bed. In between thrusts, the silverette found himself back on Inuyasha's chest biting and sucking his upright nipples. Somehow, he always loved to save that for last and then would feast on them like a hungry beast preying on a fresh meal (human?). He was partially distracted when the younger pulled on his hair too hard unintentionally, thus provoking him to lock his own fingers with the teen's and pin them on the bed.

All the while, Inuyasha's eyes roamed around, catching a glimpse of their night stand where he noticed a cream, two frames and a few unopened condoms behind the frame. _'Ah, must have left them there since a couple of days ago…'_ And that was when a sudden realization struck him. _'Wait…Sesshomaru …didn't use a condom this time…'_ The hanyo didn't have to look down to confirm that—he could feel it too. "Ern…" ' _Was he planning it…or just forgot…?'_ It was too late to say now, but he was already conscious of the plot of events that would cascade after.

 **Seven Years Later**

"I'm headed out!" Ten-year-old Bakusaiga announced, running toward the gate.

"Wait! Baku!" Inuyasha called from behind but received no respect as the kid sprinted out without a care. "Geez, he's really gotta stop heading out on his own like that—man! Who could stop that kid?" The hanyo sighed with disapproval. On the other hand, he detected Sesshomaru walk in from the lateral gates of the palace with two warriors on each side. These days the demon mostly kept his hair in a slightly higher pony tail and would only open them when falling asleep. "Ah, welcome back." Inu gave a sweet wave.

"I'm back." The king halted in front of him, motioning his men that their job was done. "Why are you standing outside?" He asked, at the same time glancing around the lawn. "Where are the kids?"

"Well." Inuyasha crossed his arms dramatically. "Baku just eloped again—"

"Again?"

"Mhm-hm. And Soyokaze is—"

"Welcome back father~" A gentle soft spoken voice sang its way through their conversation. Both of them turned their attention to the little seven-year-old boy with straight silver hair falling up to his neck, parted from a side and dressed elegantly in an ankle high white kimono that was decorated in lavender.

Sesshomaru smiled gracefully and lifted the child up. This one resembled the youkai incredulously, the straight silver hair, the soft, quiet personality and most of all the pure soul (even if that wasn't a part of Sesshomaru). Therefore, there was no question that Sesshomaru favored their youngest son over the rebellious Baku who had a hotheaded personality similar to that of Inuyasha's. The only discrepancy here was the fact that Soyokaze was a full _human_ and hence had no markings on any part of his body—yet he was still able to retain a silver pigment for his hair with just a mere streak of black on one side.

"I appreciate the greeting—aren't you growing up fast?"

"Hehe." The kid stretched his lips into a blissful smile.

"Look at this father—Rin-neesan* taught me how to make sakura crowns." He nervously brought out the flowered necklace from behind his back and dropped one on top of Sesshomaru's head. Inu barely manage to scuffle a laugh from the sight of that.

"I see, that's…very delightful…"

"I made one for okaasan* as well." He held out another in the hanyo's direction.

"Uh…I told you not to call me that…" Inuyasha grunted at that form of address. The youkai brought him closer to the other such that he could place a crown over the teen's head as well.

"I believe it's quite appropriate, do you not agree, Soyokaze?" Sesshomaru kissed the human child on the cheek.

"Tsk, you're having fun." The half demon scoffed.

"Inuyasha-sama! There is a call for you." A maid notified, pacing from inside the manor.

"Me? Oh okay." Inuyasha had the slightest idea who it would be.

"I'm going to send some men to scout Bakusaiga and bring him back." The elder told as the other was about to retreat, who nodded in agreement. "I'll see you later, alright?" The silverette said putting his son down and ruffling his hair. Soyokaze nodded with no complaints.

"Hello?" Inu answered.

"Yo! Do I always have to be the one to call first?"

"Miroku! Hey! Well obviously. Between the two of us, it seems you got more free time on your hands. What's up? How's Urusai?"

"As energetic and helpful as always. What about your little demons?" Miroku sneered.

"Demon, human." The hanyo corrected.

"Right, right—so you guys plan to visit anytime? Or was that really the final goodbye?"

"Uh…I don't know…there's really nothing left there beside that apartment…"

"I see…in that case what if we came over?" Miroku suggested in high spirits.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The younger held on to the phone with both hands.

"Urusai was off from school and we haven't been able to go out much—so I was thinking if it was okay to see you guys. It's been forever plus I thought it would be neat for the kids to meet. You with me?"

"No, that's a great idea! This place is big enough for a hundred people to crash in! Let me know when you guys are coming." Inuyasha concurred with alacrity.

"Yeah."

***…***

"Ugh! Dammit! Put me down! You bastards! Is this how you treat a prince?! I'll have you slayed!" A terrible resonance of yet a very familiar voice could be heard coming closer and closer from the hallways. Meanwhile, it was dinner time and the whole family was gathered around the table including the former king and queen, InuTaisho and Izayoi.

"My lord, we have recruited Bakusaiga-sama as per your requests." One of the two warriors holding the kid in air spoke.

Sesshomaru looked up from his plate. "Thank you, I can see that."

"Where were you this whole time?" Inuyasha inquired out of turn. Baku only averted his eyes, not willing to reveal the answer.

Therefore, Sesshomaru asked instead: "Where did you find him?"

"We spotted him taking on a B-class demon in the periphery of the forest."

"A B-class? Wow, kid, even if you're the grandson of the former Demon King, I don't think you're at that level yet." Inutaisho joked.

"Thank you, you two may leave." Sesshomaru gestured his hand once, waiting for them to leave before turning to Baku again. "Bakusaiga, tell me, what exactly were you trying to prove?"

"Hmph." The white-haired boy refused to answer. How was he supposed to answer anyways? That it was his ego to become strong like his ancestors?

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." The demon king demanded, forcing the kid to look his way again. "Do you realize what could have happened if the soldiers did not make it on time? You are not yet capable of sparring against demons of any level so do not start jeopardizing yourself early on—"

"Then when'll I be capable of fighting demons?! I'm getting tired of only training!" Baku argued back, standing in the same spot.

"Would you listen to this kid?" Inuyasha blatantly stated, speechless to the kid's urge to 'fight.' Perhaps, that part was _somewhat_ relatable…

"I'll decide that." Sesshomaru concluded and planned to leave it at that as he turned back to his chopsticks. Arguing back and forth was his least favorite subject and he had already spent a lifetime doing that with Inuyasha.

"Grr…" Baku scowled disagreeably, not content with that response one bit. "You…You hardly even spend time watching me practice—how would you know what level I'm at?"

"Bakusaiga…" Rin truly wanted to participate in soothing things while they were at the dinner table but was at a loss for words.

"Bakusaiga. If you wish to eat, then I would watch how you speak to me." The silverette reminded.

"Hey…isn't that a little harsh?" The hanyo whispered to him, considering how important food was.

"You're always like this…" The demon child balled his fists, not noticing the markings on his face accentuating.

" _Bakusaiga_." Sesshomaru uttered his name as a final warning.

"…Mhm…Father, please don't!" Apparently Soyokaze who was observing from the table couldn't take it anymore and was almost in tears, as he ran up to where Baku was standing. "Hic- please don't yell at Baku-niisama anymore..." He tightly clenched the other's clothing and stuck to him like glue in a protecting manner. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were amazed by that action and glanced at each other once.

"Damn, Sesshomaru, I didn't know you could be so merciless towards kids too." His lover was unconditionally moved and now blaming it all on him.

The elder sighed. "I won't, Soyokaze. Please take your seats and eat." Ten nodded, wiping a tear with a fist.

"Hmph, they're nothing like how we were." Inu quietly muttered, a fraction of envy and remorse danced in his eyes wishing they could have been the same.

Bakusaiga shoved his younger brother away when everyone resumed eating and let out a grunt that didn't make any sense to Soyokaze at the time. "Back off—like I need any help from a human." He grudgingly denounced, leaving the other staring back at him with wide amber eyes.

****…****

It was the day Miroku, Koga and Urusai were arriving at the palace. Inuyasha woke up extra early, or just couldn't fall asleep and thereby began commanding the maids to tidy the castle, as well as prepare a feast for the guests. Sesshomaru woke up at his usual time, later than the hanyo in this case and was impressed to see the left side of his bed empty. Draping his casual robes, he stepped outside the room following the voices emerging from the central space of the manor.

"Yeah that's cool, that'll do." Inuyasha directed the servants and fixed his hands on his hips in accomplishment.

"Just what are you doing up so early?" The silverette slid his hands under the foramens of his arms and squeezed his waist, lazily leaning some of his weight on the younger. His younger brother was caught by surprise and gazed back at him, removing his wrists from his hips.

"Oh, you're up—surprised me. Actually, today Miroku's coming over."

"You're friend?"

"Yeah. And his lover Koga with their adopted kid."

"I see." The youkai wasn't too enthralled by the idea but he would tolerate it for their sake.

*Soyokaze: gentle breeze

*Neesan: big sister

*Okaasan: mother

 **To Be Continued…**

Fun stuff, I can feel the spirit from here lol. Just a few pointers I have to make: 1. I have a habit for calling Inu a 'teen' so for now that still refers to Inu even if he older than that. 2. If you're wondering what Baku's hair looks like now, then it's exactly like Shishinki's, with of course all the markings and stuff. 3.I initially wanted to name Soyo, Tenseiga (like Duh) but somehow it didn't fit the bill… anyhow this name has a nice ring to it and it suits the character too. ^^ But damn! We have a human! Yay/nay? This is going to be interesting. And it's true that I might deviate from Inusess a bit and turn it towards their kids…but I'll try not create another universe for them lol.

By the way, this was supposed to be a short sequel so you can expect it to end after this event (of Miroku) so…another chapter or two maybe…?


	13. Chapter 12: A Happy Ending

**And the final chapter…** (This couple will be missed)

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Jennifer. Haleokeawe:** While Baku's attitude resembles Inuyasha's, its true that it'll take him a while to get along with his little brother like Sesshomaru did. Ha, demons I tell you—such swag creatures haha. On another note, I'm very very grateful you're loving this story and have been reviewing and loving it this whole time (it means a lot to me), but unfortunately I don't have the time I used to , to write anymore stories so I can't promise another Inusess lol. (Sorry) Also since I have so many other couples I haven't even touched, I would want to do those first. Inusess was lucky enough to get a sequel, hehe. Thanks for all the support!

 **Disclaimer in the first chapter**.

 **Chapter 12: A Happy Ending is all we ask for**

"Hey! Miroku! Been a while!" Inuyasha cheered.

"No crap it has, one moment I know you as my classmate, and the next your king already!" Miroku high fived before hugging his old friend. Inu laughed.

"Yo, pretty big place ya got here." Koga sounded from behind.

"Koga…how nice of you to join," The hanyo sarcastically stated. "Anyhow, lemme introduce you guys!" He motioned the kids to come forward. "This is Bakusaiga, the same age as your kid I believe and this is his younger brother Soyokaze."

"Wa, nice names, in that case, I'd like you to meet our son, Urusai. Yeah, don't laugh at the name." Miroku introduced.

"Dad please." Urusai sighed.

"Hmph, I can smell another human." Baku rolled his eyes, mentally looking down on the other.

"Huh…?" Urusai was yet new to this human-demon business.

"Well, we'll leave the kids to have some fun, then. Show us around Inu." Koga demanded. Inuyasha nodded and led the way.

"So…" There was an awkward silence between the kids. "What do you guys do for fun?" The brunette asked.

"I'm oughta here, I have better things to do." Bakusaiga began walking away.

"Hey, hold it man! You know, I've been thinking you have some terrible case of attitude issues. Don't you think you're too much—we just met." Urusai grabbed hold of his arm.

"What the hell, how dare you touch me? And is that supposed to be hair—ugly." The prince pointed to the other kid's tiny shaggy pony tail at the tip of his head.

"You—oh yeah whatever's up with those markings? You like painting your face? Isn't that a girl's hobby?" Urusai taunted back with a sneer.

"Hah? Are you plain ignorant? These represent markings of the royal Dog Demon—"

"Yeah yeah—"

"Uhm, please don't fight…" Soyokaze finally managed to speak up, with fear that he would be trampled on if he did so. Though that caught Urusai's attention for a change who was vehemently moved as he laid eyes on the younger.

"A princess?! I totally didn't realize! Of course, your beauty, I'll stop at once!" the brunette kneeled before the silverette and grabbed his hand, placing it higher than his head in respect.

"Um…I'm a boy…"

"uh—My apologies, of course your highness…" Urusai sheepishly laughed. Soyokaze modestly chuckled as well.

"You're not bad at all." He confessed with a smile, causing the other to blush upon that smile.

"Che, humans will get along after all." Bakusaiga crossed his arms.

"Can I ask you something? What's this guys problem?" Urusai directed towards Soyokaze pointing to the white haired demon.

"I'm sorry for his rudeness, he doesn't get along with anyone…" The silverette quietly replied. Bakusaiga frowned and gripped his little brother's clothing. "Ah!"

"We're leaving." Baku commanded.

"Hey hold it!" Urusai followed them inside the house.

"How long are you going to follow us?" The demon asked with irritation.

"Do you treat all guests this way?"

"Niisama isn't it time for you to practice?" Soyokaze asked.

"Oh yeah, it almost is. Well then I'm out." Baku was glad he found an excuse to leave.

"Practice what?" Urusai curiously inquired.

"Practice training." The younger answered.

"Training?"

"Don't tell me you've never _trained_ before." The pure blood mocked. Urusai only sent him a puzzled stare.

…

"Watch and learn human." Bakusaiga smirked waiting for a lowly random demon to come out of the woods and attack them. Since he was the center of attention here, he decided to lead them outside the palace, to real world grounds and exercise his skills on real demons—nothing the kid couldn't handle.

And he did. A demon came greedily towards the white-haired prince to attack but failed miserably as Bakusaiga prepared his finisher move and clawed the thing.

"Whoa…" Urusai could only stare in wonder as this was his first time witnessing such a side on the Earth. He almost hated himself for getting impressed at the bad-tempered prince.

"Does that change your impression?" The youkai snorted.

"I hate to admit it—but I wanna see more!" The brunette demanded. Suddenly, Bakusaiga thought he had found his own underling and was beginning to enjoy this.

"Follow me."

"Um…Niisama is that okay…? Shouldn't we…?" Soyokaze timidly mouthed.

"We still have plenty of time." Baku simply dismissed and led the way, Urusai right behind him. (Both adventurous types together).

"Worry not princess, we'll make it back to the palace before dusk—just to be safe." The brunette added.

…

"Are we done yet? Man, this place is huge! My feet are killing me." Koga complained.

"Heh, who said they wanted a tour?" Inu grinned. He then spotted his elder brother at the end of the hall. "Sesshomaru!" He paced up to him while the others followed behind.

"Inuyasha." The king looked up at him. "Where were you?" He bent down and pecked the other on the lips. Both Miroku and Koga flinched at that.

"A-ah—Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha playfully smacked him once.

"Well…I'm not too surprised…" Miroku confessed.

"Wait what the heck is going on here?!" Koga shrieked.

"Oh, I forgot you had visitors." Sesshomaru finally realized.

"Thanks for nothing." Inu pouted. "Whatever." The brothers led the way to the dining hall.

"Wow Sesshomaru is something else, he doesn't even care and—" Miroku praised with wide eyes until he was cut off by Koga, who yanked him forward to smack his lips on top of his. The monk jerked away immediately and covered his mouth.

"You! What do you think you're doing—this isn't the place!" He hissed.

"Che, isn't that what you were gonna say?" Koga sulked, turning away. Miroku sighed and shook his head.

"Have you eaten yet?" The silverette asked.

"Nope, I was too busy showing them around." The hanyo responded.

"Food sounds good to me." The wolf demon concurred.

"By the way…has anyone seen the kids?" Miroku mouthed, catching their attention.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen them for a while either. Don't worry, I'll send a butler to go and recruit them." Inu assured.

"Sounds good."

…

"Piece of cake." Bakusaiga scoffed.

"Is it just me or they just keep coming?" Urusai whacked one with a stick until it became smoke. "But hey, I'm actually getting good at this." The brunette may have discovered a new hobby for himself. It was the late afternoon by now and the kids were caught in a crosswire of demons.

"Heh, we probably came too deep into their lair." The prince mumbled to himself, observing nothing but the forest around them. Both Urusai and Bakusaiga were busy shoving demons away watching each other's backs while Soyokaze stood in their protective shadows, between them.

"Nii-sama, watch out!" Soyokaze noted a demon aim for the kid's blind spot and he jumped in, getting smacked across the face.

"Ah!" Both Urusai and Bakusaiga gawked as the younger fell to the ground.

"You messed with the wrong person!" Baku immediately clawed the demon, finishing him off.

"Are you okay?" In the meantime, Urusai helped the younger up. "Aw man, you're bleeding." He frantically looked around for something to conceal the two bleeding scars that ran across the other's cheek.

"Tsk, you're nothing but a weak human—what are you thinking, jumping in like that?" Baku scolded.

"I'm sorry…" Soyo lowered his gaze, feeling useless.

"And that's how he says thanks." Urusai's mouth twitched. "Hey man, he just protected you—is that how you show gratitude?"

"I never asked him to—is he stupid? He could've gotten killed by doing that. And dad's gonna have my neck for it if something happened to him."

"Geez, what a hater. You're obviously worried about him!" Urusai punched the other cordially on the shoulder.

"I'm what?!" Baku was having a difficult time processing those exact words.

"Um, it's fine, please don't fight for my sake." The younger silverette begged.

"No way~. It's about time someone fought for your sake." The brunette expressed a powerful and earnest smile.

"Tsk, who do you think you are?" Baku scowled.

"The princess's savior." Urusai proudly stated.

"This little bastard…" ' _Why did he feel like something was just taken away from him?'_

"Um, guys…I think we should escape from here while we have the chance." Soyokaze insisted. Both demon and human agreed and grabbed the kid by one hand each and ran for it.

"Okay…now which way was the palace again? It's so big, its hard to imagine we can't see it." The brunette rambled along the way.

"No wonder your name's urusai*." The prince mumbled. "Dammit which way was it…?"

 **At The Castle**

"Will you repeat yourself?" Sesshomaru demanded from the dining table. All of them were seated waiting for the kids, before they officially began dinner.

"I mean it Your Majesty, I've searched the whole palace but there seems to be no signs of them."

"Haah, just great."

"Then send a search party!" Inuyasha claimed. "They couldn't have gotten far."

"I'll go too." Koga stood up.

"Koga…then I'll help as well." Miroku offered.

"What?" Inu didn't exactly like that idea since the sun had fallen and the woods were abysmal—the last thing they needed was more people getting lost.

"No, you stay. This town's similar to the one I grew up in, so I can navigate well in the trees." Koga elucidated. "But you've never been here so just wait for me."

"I'll go with you instead." The hanyo stated instead.

"You're not going anywhere." Sesshomaru's voice ruined his plans.

"What? Why not? You're the king, you can't just leave—I get it, but nothing's stopping me."

"Don't be ridiculous, If I'm the king, you are the queen. There is no reason for you to leave the palace to personally search for anything."

"They're our kids!"

"And we've already dispatched a search party." Inuyasha couldn't argue with that and thus dropped back into his chair.

"Heh, then see you guys in a bit." Koga waved.

"Be careful Koga—don't do anything brash." Miroku reminded.

…

"Che, how long are we gonna hide like this?" Bakusaiga bit his lip impatiently.

"Got a better plan, _your_ _majesty_?" Urusai blurted.

"At least this is safe." Soyokaze added a piece of his mind as well.

"Safe and a waste of time—we have to head back to the castle." The prince abruptly stood up from the bushes and was about to step out until a demon caught him from behind, covering his mouth with a hand. The others gasped in their spots before the brunette recognized the person.

"Dad!" Urusai claimed and Koga winked at him, placing a finger on his lips at the same time. Conceiving the coast to be clear, Bakusaiga shoved himself away.

"What's going on?"

"You'll find out soon enough—okay, kids enough playtime. Time to go home." Koga announced leading the way.

 **At the Castle (again)**

"Inu!" Soyokaze yelled out as soon as he saw Inuyasha at the door and ran towards him.

"Soyo—" the hanyo started but was automatically embraced by the kid. "Huh? Wait what happened to your face?"

"Urusai, where did you guys go?" Miroku tugged the brunette's ear.

"Au—come on we only went out a bit to see some cool stuff—ouw don't do that~" The kid whined. Soon Sesshomaru walked towards the main gates as well, postponing the dinner apparently.

"Bakusaiga, Soyokaze," The daiyoukai called out in concern approaching the crowd.

"Father…" His human son propped his head from the hanyo's arms and glanced at him. As his face came into view, the elder immediately noticed the two long scratches on his face, startling him at once.

"Come here child." Sesshomaru quietly ordered, kneeling to the ground to be equal to his level. The boy timidly walked to his father and stood a foot away him. "Tell me, how did you get these wounds?" The elder asked, holding the kid's face with his large hand. Bakusaiga twitched at the inquiry and anticipated what was next.

"I-I tripped." The silverette answered in the most honest tone, yet Sesshomaru held back a snort at that obvious lie. The injuries were clearly the result of a pair of claws.

"Bakusaiga." The elder merely ushered his name and both kids were on their guard.

"Father-it-it's not like that! Nii-sama didn't do anything!" Soyokaze was ready to be at the brink of tears any moment, while Bakusaiga silently walked towards them too. The king only patted the silverette's head before standing up to face his elder son.

"Yes, dad…" Bakusaiga presented himself.

"Is there something you'd like to say?"

The white haired hesitated at first, knowing he was guilty this time. "It's my fault. I took them outside the palace but didn't protect them." Sesshomaru crossed his arms while he confessed with his head low.

"I'm losing my patience with you, son." The elder sighed. "This isn't the first this has happened, and it certainly won't be the last."

"Oh boy, he's creating that scary atmosphere again." Inuyasha whispered to his friends on the sideline.

"Yeah, no doubt, I can see why no one has the audacity to interject. Speaking of which, aren't you going to say anything?" Miroku posed back to the hanyo.

"As much as I want to…" The half-breed could only avert his eyes at that.

"Yet you refuse to listen to my orders. Tell me, how exactly am I to deal with this demeanor of yours?" Sesshomaru carried on with his lectures.

"'m sorry…" Bakusaiga quietly muttered.

"Because of your actions this time, you risked endangering Soyokaze, _and_ Urusai."

"Tsk. It wouldn't 've been a problem if he wasn't so weak! Just because they're human doesn't mean they can't defend themselves!" the kid proclaimed. Something in Sesshomaru snapped when he witnessed those words. It almost reminded him of his own younger self—not the obnoxious part but that mentality.

 _Slap_! All the occupants in the main hall gawked at the scene before them. Sesshomaru also gasped when he realized that the one he had slapped wasn't his son but turned out to be his mate.

"Geez, what are you thinkin', slapping a kid? And one like him? It's pointless." The hanyo nonchalantly stated, bringing his face back into primary position. He then turned around to their surprised son and bonked on his head with the side of his fist.

"Ouw!" Bakusaiga certainly didn't see that coming.

"What the hell are you saying? You try something like this again or bring up this human-demon shit and I'm gonna make sure I pull your ears out! You got that, brat?!" Inuyasha made sure he reached the younger _loud_ and _clear_. "Sorry guys, the show's over! Now who's hungry?" The hanyo stood up and cheered. Miroku, Koga and the others awkwardly nodded and walked back to the dining hall.

In the meantime, Sesshomaru commanded the maids to treat Soyokaze's face immediately before rotating to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." He urgently called out, remorse evident in his voice. "Why did you come in like that? I had no intention of hurting _you_." The youkai caressed the other's face. The hanyo scoffed.

"Ah this, don't worry about it—I'm fine. Heh, feels like déjà vu, doesn't it?" Inu recalled an old memory however, Sesshomaru wasn't as amused by it.

"You need to stop defending him." He sedately suggested.

"Yeah, my bad. I can't help it—I just… feel like I can relate." The younger admitted, looking away.

The youkai was astonished to hear that coming from Inu. ' _I suppose in his case, it's the obnoxious attitude he finds similar._ ' The silverette came closer and kissed his cheek. "It appears we both can. Let's eat."

…

After showing Miroku and his family the chambers they would be resting in for the night, Inuyasha checked on Soyokaze and Bakusaiga once.

"Inu." Bakusaiga mouthed as the hanyo was on his way out of his room. "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha smirked. "Just try not to get on your dad's bad side, kid. Good night, Baku." He advised and retreated to his own chambers. As usual, Sesshomaru waited for him, already dressed in his simple night robes with all the armor and hair ties removed.

"What a day, huh." Inuyasha had to say something to break the silence.

"Indeed." The youkai concurred, sitting on the bed. "Inuyasha," His voice was yearning for the younger to come and join him.

"At your service." The hanyo played as he sank his knee into the mattress and directly hovered over the other, kissing him on the lips. Sesshomaru held on to his hips and automatically kissed back. After a moment of kissing, the elder tilted his face to peck at his persecuted cheek once more. The hanyo chuckled. "You're surprisingly really guilty about it, aren't you?"

"Of course, I am." The elder solemnly replied. He then pulled his younger brother on to his lap, straddling his legs. Sesshomaru tugged his body closer and aimed for the hanyo's neck and collar bone, loving them one at a time.

"Nh…" Inuyasha supported the other by holding onto his head with both hands while the youkai moved down to his chest. "Ah! Sesshomaru…" The silverette hauled the other's yukata until it was hooked at his elbows and began to suck on one his nipples. He took his sweet time, circling his tongue against one that before he could play with the other, he noted the hanyo grind his legs, restlessly moving them up and down.

"Feeling it that soon?" Sesshomaru was entertained and equally honored.

"Just don't…we didn't do it for a while…"

"Hmph, I can take responsibility for that." The elder slid his cold hand up the younger's thigh and brushed his long fingers between his legs.

"Hyah!—don't just suddenly!"

"I thought you were asking for this?" Sesshomaru kissed the sweat on Inuyasha's neck once more before continuing. While his dominant hand stroked the other's hard on, his other hand moved from his hips to the cleavage of the younger's butt. "Hold on," The youkai unwillingly remembered he needed some lotion to ease that process—not that he would have minded taking his time without it. The king reached to the drawer of the night stand and pulled out a tube, instantly dumping the contents on to his hand behind his sitting mate. With that, his hands resumed their positions and went back to rendering pleasure to the younger.

"Hah…mh…" Inuyasha's moans were the biggest feedback Sesshomaru needed to keep going. "Ah! H-hey…I'm not doing anything…are you oka-ah- with that?"

The elder inwardly laughed. "You never change." He appreciated. "It's fine, tonight let me love you. I want to make it up to you." Something told Inuyasha, this wasn't compensation for the slap alone, but a lot more since back then.

"Okay, then." The half-breed softly agreed, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck. "I love you, nii-san." He whispered close to the other's ear, too embarrassed to say it out loud. Sesshomaru was taken aback by those words, however it also made him realize what a long way they had come.

"I've always loved you, otouto." He pulled the younger's face back a few inches to passionately bestow a kiss, while his own erection continuously rubbed against Inuyasha's opening. "Hold on to me and lift your hips a bit." The elder guided by hoisting him up and inserting himself in the right spot.

"Er…ah…!" The daiyoukai rocked himself endlessly until he was sure he was fully inside the younger.

Sesshomaru smiled with satiation. "It's all in." He breathed proudly.

"…perverted demon." Inuyasha joked with a blush.

"My adorable half-breed."

— _ **The End**_ —

*Urusai: Noisy.

 _Sniffs_. I can't believe it, I'm actually ending it. No more Inusess anymore…haha can you believe I've been working on Inusess since the first time I started fanfiction? I think that was three years ago! Now, won't it feel weird not having to think about them anymore? But either way I like how things ended, and I'm glad this couple was the only one of my ships so far to get a sequel. Just as a side note, I was fixing up some of the earlier chapters of Accept me, and it really hit me: damn, these brothers have come such a long way. I totally forgot about all that which happened in season 1 lol! XD

Anyhow, that was a fun ride and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. More recently, I was interested in Inutaisho x Sesshomaru—crazy right?—I don't know why I'm attracted to that idea. However, that's a very abstract thought and I doubt I even have the _time_ to pursue that. But you never know what the future holds. Aw man, I'm gonna miss you guys. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed (shout outs to Jeniffer. Haleokeawe, Clio1111, Nychell21  & Marmelin!) Thanks!

~ ZerocoolDemon


End file.
